Good or Bad
by VanyD
Summary: Kaoru has been living a life of secrets and lies. When Battosai's name starts to be mentioned, and Kaoru begins to have visions, her already messed up world will change. People get too close, and the past attempts to catch up to her. COMPLETE
1. Intro

This is my last new fic for a while. I've spent a lot of time working on this fic, and I apologize to those fans of my FY fanfic's because I've been neglecting my other fic in order to work on this one. SORRY! Anyway, I think that this is my best fic so far, and I hope you enjoy it. It's labeled under romance, but the real romance part of the fic doesn't start for a while. It's there, but not completely till like the 13th chap. Hehe, I hope you understand what I mean. Doesn't matter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own nada.  
  
One- Intro  
  
"You're late." I said flatly. I can't stand people who keep me waiting. They get really paranoid when getting to the meeting place that they take detours, switch cars, and what not. Thus, they always show up late. Always. After 4 years of me working this damn job you'd think they'd learn to be on time.  
  
"Lo siento, Senorita." (A/N: I'm sorry Miss.- Just in case you don't speak Spanish... ~_^)  
  
"You've been saying you're sorry for four years. I've begun to think that you're lying." I said blowing a puff of smoke at him; then putting out my cigarette. "Do you have what I want?"  
  
"Of course, Senorita." He said smiling at me. He thought he was hot stuff with his shoulder length black hair, and his big brown eyes. He thought he was the Brad Pitt of the Spanish community. Yeah right. He would flash me a smile, and always, ALWAYS, "accidentally" brush his hand against mine. Four years, and it was the same thing. How boring.  
  
"Well? Where is it?"  
  
"I need to see el dinero primero, Senorita. No offense." (A/N: I need see the money first)  
  
"We've been doing business for how long, and you still need to see the money first?"  
  
"You won't get what I got if I don't see the money first, Chica."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said reaching under the table and pulling out a briefcase. I pushed it over the table, and tried not to laugh as he looked around the restaurant searching to see if anyone was watching. Jeez, could you get more paranoid?  
  
"I do not understand how you can do business so out in the open with no care in the world." He said slightly opening the brief case to peel inside.  
  
"I do care. I care about having to kill you in public if you don't give me what I want. I'm not a patient girl, Edwardo." I warned. This was taking too long. I had a semi-normal life to attend to, and these meetings with him were really boring me. The thrill I had when doing this years ago was gone. Now it was just so predictable.  
  
"Here is the file tu quieres. Adios, Senorita." (A/N: Here is the file you want. Goodbye Miss) He pushed the file towards me, his hand brushing mine. He gave me this smile that looked like it was supposed to be sexy. It wasn't. He got up and left. Well, wasn't that fun? I reached into my purse and pulled out a cell phone. I dialed a number, and relaxed a bit as I got ready to put on my usual fake act.  
  
"Misao?" I called into the phone.  
  
"Koaru! You said you would call at noon, and it's 12:30. What happened?" Misao said over the phone, although with it being Misao, you might as well say yelled over the phone. Misao was loud, energetic, and just plain friendly. Even though most of the time she was pretty much...well... bubbly, she could be down right snotty. She was funny like it. She acted and looked nearly 5 years younger than she was, but she could handle herself in a battle. She had these knives that she used to throw, and unless you were scarily fast, you would get hurt. Really hurt. She was raised in a foster home with a bunch of other orphan kids. One of the kids had taught her how to be a ninja, and she had joined a local gang that he was apart of. That was 6 years ago. She was out of the gang now, but now and then she seems to miss it. I don't know how anyone can miss violence, but she, some how, did.  
  
"I'm sorry, I had a business meeting, and as always, the people I was meeting with were late." I frowned. Next time they're late I'm going to kick their ass.  
  
"Again?!? You should really talk to your boss about that one. Anyway, I know how much you wanted to go to the mall..." I hated the mall. The thing was that my alias was that of a giggly mall loving, make up wearing, prudent, innocent, girl. Does it make you gag too? I hated it when I started, but now I guess I've grown used to it; somewhat fond of it. "But, I heard that new Orlando Bloom (A/N: is that how you spell his name?) movie just came out, and I really think we should go see it!"  
  
"The pirate movie?"  
  
"Yup yup!"  
  
"I guess so. I'll be there at 1:30."  
  
"Why can't you come now?"  
  
"I need to change clothes. I'll be there sooner probably. Chill Misao, I'll see you soon, k?"  
  
"Alright! Bye!" She said hanging up. Misao was my closest friend, and even she didn't know what I did for a living. I told her I worked for some snazzy business company, and that I was an exec. or whatever. Anyway, she didn't even question me once. She just told me that it sounded like a great job. I have exceptionally good lying skills. Question is: Is that a good thing, or a bad thing? 


	2. Jouchan

I really think this is my best fic, but I have no audience so far, so hopefully after this chap I'll get more readers. Please believe me when I say that this fic is soooooo good. I really hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, I love you so much! *squeezes Kenshin* can I keep you? PLEASE!!!! *Kenshin shakes his head rapidly* Party pooper.  
  
~Jou-chan~  
  
The moment I reached my apartment I threw off my blonde wig, and let loose my long black hair. My hair was a really dark black, so dark that it looked almost blue in bright light. I put the file in the safe in my bedroom, and hurriedly changed my clothes. I went from a tight black leather top and leather pants to a loose long skirt, and a loose fitting blouse, and not to mention I 86ed the sword on my back. Call it a hunch, but I didn't think I'd be attacked at the movies. I removed my eye linear, and red lipstick, and replaced the lipstick with a light pink gloss. I looked so wholesome, so pure. It felt like a lie, I felt like a lie, a walking, talking, breathing lie. The feeling will pass though. It always passes. I slipped my feet into two white sandals that matched my top, and pushed my black spike heeled boots all the way to the back of my closet, and packed my black clothes into the back also. Time to face the world as Kaoru, me, but not me. Crazy ain't it? The moment I was almost out the door my phone rang. "Hello?" I said.  
  
"Kaoru, how did it go?" A male voice sailed over the phone.  
  
"Hi to you to Soujiro."  
  
"How did it go?" He repeated. Something must have been bugging him cause I don't think I've ever heard him like this. My boss was always friendly. Wouldn't hurt a fly type of person. It made you wonder how he had gotten into this business, but I never asked. He was very calm and polite, but the way he was speaking now was neither. I had barely even recognized his voice when he had spoken. His voice was a sounded like a baritone, when he usually was a tenor.  
  
"It was great. Why what's wrong?" I asked. It wasn't like him to call me like this. I rarely speak to him on the phone. I didn't even know he had my home number; he usually calls my cell. Surprise, surprise.  
  
"Nothing. I gotta go. Be safe Koaru." And that was it. I heard a click, and he was gone. Mr. Please and Thank you, had hung up on me. That little bastard. Something was going on and he wasn't going to tell me! Whatever it was it was getting him really worked up; a new thing for Soujiro. He did say for me to be cautious, so I guess I'd be carrying my sword after all. A sword, it sounds really out of date, but it's reliable, and it's saved my ass plenty of times. I carry it in a spine sheath, and I let loose my hair to cover it up. My hair was long enough that it did the job well. I didn't normally like to go out with it unless I had to. I guess now was one of those have to days. Usually I only wear it when I go out to kill at night. Kill. The word sounds so scary, so frightening, but you know what? After killing a lot of people the word doesn't seem scary enough. It seems like a word you'd use in conversation often. Maybe I'm crazy, or maybe I'm right. Maybe 'kill' just isn't a strong enough word for me. Once killing becomes normal the word just doesn't seem as harsh anymore... I think I am crazy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is going to be great!" Misao said almost bouncing out of her chair. "I love Orlando. He's so amazing, and hot, and sweet, and he's so great with a bow and arrow!" She said, and I swear I could see hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Misao, Lord of the Rings is a movie. I doubt he can really handle a bow and arrow. He'd probably accidentally shoot himself with it if he really tried to use it." I said digging my hand into the popcorn.  
  
"You're no fun!" Misao poked me, and laughed. I couldn't help it. I laughed with her. She was funny in her own ditzy kinda way.  
  
We were sitting in the movie theater chatting about nothing in particular, waiting for the movie to begin. We still had 10 minutes to go, and I was starting to get bored again. I'd never been to this theater before, and I was really impressed by it. We were used to going to one closer to our apartments, but Pirate of the blah blah blah had been sold out there, and Misao being the pushy person she is, dragged me over here. It took us half an hour to reach this damn place. It was beautiful, no doubt, but did I really need to waste half an hour driving here. Hell no. "Huh?" I said staring at Misao blankly. She said something. Question was: what.  
  
"I said, I can't see. Wanna move?" She said repeating herself.  
  
"To where? Every where's already taken, that is unless you want to us to sit in separate rows. There aren't any two seats left together. Oh, well we can always go up front." No up front, no up front, I prayed. It always hurt my neck. It was really annoying.  
  
"Ok!" She said jumping up to move.  
  
"Wait!" I said dragging her back down into the seat. I refused to sit up front. No way. I'd have to climb over half a dozen people just to get to the isle, and then I'd get the joy of probably getting a huge crick in my neck. No thank you. Plus, if I am in danger tonight, I wouldn't want to be stuck wading through a row of people while anyone decided to attack. Sure, most likely no one would come after me, especially in public, but you never knew. "Why don't we just switch seats instead. You wanna see this movie more then I do." I said giving her the sweetest smile I had.  
  
"But then you'd miss the movie. I can't do that to you." She frowned at me.  
  
"Trust me, I really don't mind." I said getting up and switching with her, although she was pretty much reluctant to move. "Wow, you really can't see much from here. You were not lying." I said looking at the back of the man's head. He had this brown disarray of hair, and it really made me wanna take a hair brush and attack him with it. It would make my life so much happier.  
  
"I told you, now let's just go up front." Misao said standing again.  
  
"Come on Misao, it's easier this way. Let's stay here ok?" Sure I was acting gentle, but inside I wanted to yell 'sit down and shut up', and shove her into the chair, but it's not like I'm a violent person or anything. That thought made me smile. I should have had better self control then that, but there it was I was smiling like an idiot.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked me as the lights began to dim.  
  
"Guess we have to stay here. I'm fine Misao, enjoy your movie." I said trying to pull her down into her seat.  
  
"Kaoru, come on, we're going."  
  
"Misao, the movie's starting just sit down!" I said getting frustrated, and a little nervous because a good portion of the cinema was looking at us.  
  
"Look, you won't be able to see over that rooster head guy, now let's go sit up front. It's only on previews anyway, no one will mind."  
  
"Misao, I don't want to go up front, plus you're making a scene. I beg you, sit down." I said pleading with her, using all my strength not to kick her legs out from under her so that she'd simply fall into her seat. She probably wouldn't like it if I did that. Just a hunch.  
  
"That brat just called me a rooster head!" I heard the guy in front of me whisper harshly to the red head girl next to him.  
  
"Sano, calm down. She didn't mean anything by it." The red head said.  
  
"I will not sit down, and have you sit there for 3 hours missing the whole movie!" Misao said angrily pulling me to my feet with her hand. She may look small, but she's strong. Not really strong, but strong for the average female.  
  
"Misao, the movie is really starting now sit your butt down." I said through clenched teeth. If she didn't behave soon then I'd yell, and I didn't want to yell. It would scare her because as far as she knew, I wasn't the yelling type.  
  
"Excuse me, but your disturbing my movie." The brown haired guy said turning around in his seat to look at me. He looked angry, well isn't that just too damn bad. Ididn't care if he was angry. It was all his fault anyway. If he wasn't so damn tall then there wouldn't be a problem.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir. The problem is that you're just so tall, and you're blocking my view of the screen, but as I told my friend, it's ok. I don't really want to see this movie anyway." I said, and suddenly there was a little girl standing on a ship, singing, on the screen. "Shit." I whispered to myself, making sure Misao didn't hear me. She had never heard me curse before, and I'd hate it if she heard me now. "Misao, sit now, of I'll force you to sit." I said to her  
  
"Please do something. You two are really aggravating." The Sano guy whined.  
  
"Ok, Mister, I'm working on it. So chill." I shot back.  
  
"Chill? You want me to chill, and your here bickering with some teenager over crap like where's more convenient to sit! If you two can't figure out what to do, then just go. " He said standing. Just like I thought, tall. He was 6 foot something, and really skinny. He looked tough, but I bet I could probably beat him up. The red head seemed to be trying to get him to sit, but it wasn't really working.  
  
"Kaoru, why can't we just move?" Misao said looking at the guy nervously.  
  
"Because I'm lazy, and I don't feel like hurting my neck now just sientate por favor!?!?" I begged. Wow, Edwardo was rubbing off on me. That's not a good sign.  
  
"What? Did you just speak spanish?" she said puzzled. A man working at the theater came to the edge of the row and made a hand motion for us to come with him. Great we were getting kicked out. It was just as well. If we had argued a little longer the crowd might have attacked us. Get this, when we began to move out of the row people actually applauded. Damnit, it was all Misao and that Sano guy's fault.  
  
"Misao! I told you to sit down!" I said to her angrily, as we followed the man out into the hallway.  
  
"Well, maybe if you weren't so difficult, we wouldn't be in this mess!" She spat back. She was angry, well so was I. No, wait, I wasn't angry, I was pissed! She may have been angry, but I was ready to hurt someone. For once, I really wished someone would attack me just so I could kick their ass and work off the anger.  
  
"One second you two, don't go anywhere, I'll be right back!" The man said to us before moving back into the theater. A couple minutes later he returned with an angry brown haired guy, and a red head. For the second time in 5 minutes I smiled before I could stop myself. We weren't the only ones who were in trouble. I knew it probably wasn't a friendly smile I flashed, but I couldn't help it. I covered it up before Misao could see it. She probably didn't even think me capable of a malicious smile. Sano glared holes into me, and the red head calmly kept her hand around the Sano guys arm to make she he wouldn't attack me. The thing was I really wouldn't mind him attacking me. I would love to kick that guy's ass.  
  
"Sano..." The red head warned him. It was pretty funny to see actually. The red head was only around 5'6" and she was trying to subdue a 6 foot something giant. Jeez, the red head was only slightly taller than me. Yes, I admit that I am kinda short. I was about to say something not exactly nice, but my cell rang. Could you imagine what the people in the theater would have done to me if my cell rang during the movie? I'm not too good with remembering to turn off my cell during a movie. I've gotten dirty looks plenty of times before because of that. "Hello?" I asked the person on the phone. I guess it was a good thing I got distracted. Being mean to Sano probably wasn't the best thing to do, plus Misao doesn't believe there's a mean bone in my body. Wouldn't want to prove her wrong now would I. The man who led us out into the hall told us to stay, and ran off, probably to get the manager.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Two calls in one day. That's new. What's up?" I said wondering away from Misao, Sano, and the red head.  
  
"I called your house and you weren't there. Where are you?" Soujiro said. He seemed angry. Why?  
  
"At a theater, but I'm about to leave. Got kicked out. What's wrong?"  
  
"I told you to be careful." He said, barely audible. It sounded a lot like a growl.  
  
"I am careful. I took my sword with me." I said frowning at the phone, willing him to feel my frustration through it.  
  
"Jesus Kaoru, that's not careful enough. You could get killed. Go home. Go home right now."  
  
"Why? What's wrong? Tell me!" I nearly yelled into the phone, but all that was there was dial tone. He hung up on me... AGAIN! I'm so gonna hurt that little bastard. It took all my will power not to smash the phone on the ground and yell obscenities at it. I turned back to Misao smiling at her after taking a long breath to calm myself.  
  
"Something wrong?" Misao asked concerned.  
  
"No, nothing. I just got to go home." I said smiling, and I turned to leave.  
  
"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Sano said angrily.  
  
"Home." I said still smiling. When in doubt approach a problem like Soujiro does, smiling. Even though I smiled I really wanted to hurt him. Someone give me a reason to hurt him, please?  
  
"You can't, you gave me a ride here." Misao said, still looking worried.  
  
"Can you take a cab?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"What are you hiding?" Misao said getting angry.  
  
"Nothing, honestly. A friend needs my help."  
  
"What friend?"  
  
"A good one. He's in a real mess, and he needs my help." I said making a lame excuse.  
  
"I don't buy it. Are you in some kind of trouble? You looked really angry a second ago on the phone." Misao stepped closer to me, invading my personal space. She was trying to intimidate me. That was funny all on it's own, and you'll never believe it, I smiled again. I really should get that under control. "What's with the smile?" She said pushing herself into my face.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just happy that you care so much about me, but I'm fine. Misao, please believe me." I said just as the manager came up to us.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you the folks who were making all the noise in the theater." He said in a stern voice. He was a round man, round as in fat, and he was losing his hair. He had a little mustache, and wore a dress pants and a collared shirt. He had a pin on his shirt that said manager, probably made him feel special.  
  
"Yes we are, I'm ashamed to say. This gentleman was sitting in front of me, and his head was over powering my line of sight..." I said, I heard Sano say "Hey!" I just ignored him and continued. "Me and my friend here, Misao, got into a stupid argument over whether we should move or not. I'm so sorry that we caused so much trouble. We didn't mean it." I said looking as innocent and pitiful as I could.  
  
"Well, if you promise not to do it again I won't ban you from coming here again, but you will have to leave for tonight." He said softening at my look. I may be 26, but if I wanted to I could make myself look like a lost 18 year old. Skill, pure skill.  
  
"We promise! Thank you so much!" I beamed at him. He escorted us to the door, and bid us goodbye. Sano, the red head, and Misao stared at me with shock on their faces.  
  
"Where did you learn to sweet talk people like that!?!?" Misao squealed, and hugged me, the whole phone call ordeal forgotten.  
  
"Thank you Miss... Kaoru?" The red head said.  
  
"No problem. I'm really sorry for getting you in trouble, but please call me Kaoru. Miss Kaoru is much too formal." I smiled at the woman.  
  
"Don't apologize. I doesn't matter, that it does not. It's all in the past now. My name's Kenshin." She smiled, and elbowed Sano, who was mumbling something about me owing him a movie.  
  
"I'm Sano." He grumbled looking off to the side.  
  
"I'm Misao!" Misao chimed in smiling fiercely.  
  
"I've got to go, but it was nice meeting you two. Here's 10 dollars for both of you. I'm really sorry you wasted your money on a movie you never did see." I said pulling two ten dollar bills out of my purse.  
  
"Oh, no, we can not accept your money, that we cannot." Kenshin shook her head.  
  
"Well, please let me repay you some how." I said looking back and fourth between the two. There must be something they want.  
  
"It is not necessary." Kenshin smiled, but Sano said, "The hell it's not."  
  
"Sano..." Kenshin warned him again. The two were really amazing. It was cool to see a couple in which the woman was dominant.  
  
"Fine, whatever. See you later Jou-chan." Sano said turning and walking off. Kenshin said goodbye, and ran off after Sano... ok, so maybe it wasn't a female dominated couple. Who knew? All I knew was that something was wrong with Soujiro and here I was wasting my time with this shit. It was beyond time to go. But wait, did he just call me Jou-chan? 


	3. They've Gone Crazy

Grrrrrrr. I wasn't going to put this put until later, but I can't help myself. I love this fic soooo much that it's driving me crazy!!!!!! AHHHHHH. Anyway, please review because I've got a lot of chapter already typed, and to stop here would be a damn shame! So review por favor. Oh, and I forgot to mention before that if any of my Spanish lacks an accent or anything like that it's because I dunno how to type those funny looking marks. SORRY!!! ~_^ I promise to learn. Anyhoo, go read ppl!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh where oh where has my little Kenshin gone. Oh where oh where can he be? *runs around searching* He ran away!!! That freaking (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP) son of a (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP) , mother (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP). Hehe, xsqueeze my French! No owns nothing.  
  
~~~They've Gone Crazy~~~  
  
I was drifting in a world of light and happiness, and I saw this red thing moving towards me, when the thing got closer, and my eyes focused I saw that it was the girl from last night. She was smiling at me, and she said something, but I didn't hear it. It was like watching a movie with no sound. She came up close to me and hugged me, still smiling. The next thing I knew, she kissed me. Not a chaste kiss either, a real kiss, a real, long, sensual kiss.  
  
I woke with a jump, and glanced at my alarm clock. It read 8 o'clock. My breaths were deep. It sounded like I had run a marathon. What was that? Why was I kissing that girl, Kenshin, and even more, why was I enjoying it? My body felt tight, and hot. Jesus, what was wrong with me? The phone rang, and I jumped. Me, nervous? "What?" I said into the phone. I had just woken up from an overly too pleasant dream. I had a right to be grumpy. Wait, does that sound right?  
  
"Good morning Kaoru." Soujiro said in a light, happy tone. It was as if I'd imagined how he sounded yesterday.  
  
"What the hell is going on? You know I don't like being left in the dark!" I said angrily.  
  
"I'll explain..."  
  
"You better have! I've been trying to contact you all night! I was up till one calling every where I could think of!"  
  
"You worried about me?" He teased. The old Soujiro was really back, thank god.  
  
"Oh course you idiot." I growled at him, and he laughed. It was great hearing him sound normal again.  
  
"I will be there in ten minutes. Don't go anywhere." He said, and hung up. 10 minutes? My placed looked like a pig sty! I ran around cleaning things up, and had totally forgotten to change clothes. Damn my bad memory. I hadn't really remembered till I answered the door, and Soujiro and another guy walked in. They looked me up and down, and then smiled like crazy.  
  
"I didn't know you were bringing someone else with you." I said leaning against the wall. I would not run away to change clothes, I would stand my ground, and pretend it was on purpose. I purposely was standing here wearing nothing but a big shirt with puppies on it. Suuuure...  
  
"Nice place." The man I didn't know said. He was tall like Sano, maybe even taller, and he was just as thin. He didn't look like a friendly guy, and for some reason the smile on his face look odd on him, like he wasn't one to smile much. He had short bluish hair, and when he looked at me it was like he could see what I was thinking. A very penetrating look, a little creepy, but he seemed ok over all.  
  
"Nice shirt." Soujiro smiled. He always smiled though. I didn't know if he was teasing me or just complimenting. Hey, maybe he did like it? He was probably teasing.  
  
"I'll be sure to get you a matching one." I smiled back, and offered the two men coffee. Both turned me down. "First things first," I said sitting onto a chair in my living room, intently watching Soujiro, who was sitting on my couch, and the other guy, who was standing beside the couch, "Who are you?" I asked pointing to the nameless guy.  
  
"Aoshi Shinomori." He said simply as if that explained it all.  
  
"And you would be here because..."  
  
"He's here to help you." Soujiro said.  
  
"Help me? And I need help to..."  
  
"Kill Himura Battosai." Aoshi said.  
  
"Ok, lemme get this straight. So, you, Aoshi Shinomori, are here to help me kill Himura Battosai."  
  
"Correct." He said.  
  
"The same battosai that died a hell of a latta years ago in Japan in the whatever dynasty." I said, my voice heavy with sarcasm.  
  
"No, the reincarnation of him." Soujiro corrected, still smiling.  
  
"Oh, my mistake." I said rolling my eyes, "Soujiro, do you have a fever." I said reaching over to feel his forehead. He batted my hand away.  
  
"This isn't a joke. His reincarnation is here, and it is possible he has come to kill me, Aoshi, or even you, who knows." Soujiro said. His smile was withering away, but he was still partly smiling. Strange man.  
  
"Why would he kill you, Aoshi, or me?" I figured I might as well play along with the game. It was obvious that they were delusional, but in order to understand, I could pretend for a while.  
  
"Because he knew us back then in Japan. We are also reincarnations of people."  
  
"Ok, so supposedly he knew us back in the whatever century. But like I said, why would he kill us?"  
  
"You need an open mind for this Kaoru." He said.  
  
"I don't think you're crazy yet, so I'd say my mind is pretty wide open."  
  
"Last week I started getting flashes of memories, memories that weren't mine. I was really caught off gaurd by them, and confused. Yesterday I bumped into him," Soujiro said pointing at Aoshi, "I remembered him from my flashes; it scared me. I turned; ran. I'd been freaking out all day yesterday trying to find you because you were in my flashes too, and I thought he would come after you. Late last night he found me and cornered me. I didn't have any weapons. I was in too much of a panic that day to remember to carry one with me. Anyway, when he cornered me he asked me who I was, and what I was doing to him. Turns out he had been having visions too, and I happened to be one of the people in them."  
  
"Uh huh..." Maybe Soujiro is crazy...  
  
"It's true! We did some research last night, and we think the man we saw in our memories was Himura Battosai. We're almost positive. We researched Japanese history, and typed in our names. Sure enough, we were there. Well, not use personally, but our names were."  
  
"Again I ask: Why would he kill us?" This was either a really elaborate lie, or these two men needed to see a shrink.  
  
"We killed him." Aoshi said. So he can speak! Sarcasm, gotta love it.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Battosai had turned into a wandering swordsman for 10 years, vowing never to kill again, but in Kyoto he lost himself in battle and killed a man named Shishio. He went insane, or at least that's what the websites on him say. They say he had a short tempter and would kill anyone who displeased him. The love of his life was scared of what he had become, so much so that she lured him into a trap where, Aoshi, a guy named Saitoh, and I killed him. Aoshi and I began to receive our visions at the same time, so we think that he might be close by. Aoshi says we must kill him, but I think we should find out about him first. So, I want the two of you to work together to find him, and follow him because he may come seeking revenge. I'm going to try to find this Saitoh guy."  
  
"Are you sure you're not sick Soujiro?" I was worried. He had lost his mind. That's what happens in this business. If you're too close to death for too long, you lose your mind. I hope I don't lose mine. Chances are that I will, but ya never know.  
  
"Kaoru I'm fine. Why don't you believe me?" He said. His face was dead serious. He really believed he was the reincarnation of someone.  
  
"I just...can't. And even if I did, I'm an assassin, Soujiro. I kill people who get in the governments way. I'm not a spy. I go, I kill; I leave. I do not follow people around all day. Especially people who were said to go crazy and get killed by their lovers and friends. Plus, I didn't get any visions, and you think I'm a reincarnation."  
  
"You didn't get any visions because your body is resisting it. You are the reincarnation of his lover. Your soul has probably been trying to block out the memories. It doesn't want the pain of seeing him again, seeing the battosai again." Aoshi said. I had nearly forgotten that he was there.  
  
"You would think I would know when my soul is resisting something." I said scowling at him. I didn't like him much. He was the one who corrupted Soujiro. It was him, and he would pay.  
  
"Yes, you would think so, wouldn't you?" He said. Now he just was being a smart ass.  
  
"I have a meeting with the mayor today. How far have you gotten on the case he's requested?"  
  
"I got everything. Edwardo got me the police file, as always, he's so dependable. Anyway, I made some calls; I know where he'll be tonight. I'm going to finish it. He'll be dead by sunrise." I smiled. My mother would be proud.  
  
"Good. I'll be sure to tell him everything is going on schedule." Soujiro smiled.  
  
"One problem." I don't know how he's going to take this...  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't get near him to do a quick kill and leave. He takes bodyguards everywhere with him, EVERYWHERE. I can't get near him without doing a little bit of undercover stuff. I'm going to have to get close to him so he'll be alone with me. I know it's different then what we usually do, but it's the only way." I sat there waiting for him to call the plan outrageous. Wait for him to rant and rave about how I could get caught at any second, and on and on and on, but he didn't. He had a thoughtful look on his face like he was actually considering it.  
  
"Fine, but if I call here at 11:30 and you're not here, I am coming for you." Soujiro was coming for me? That was a new one. Could he even fight? I fought a smile, and was happy with myself when I was able to keep a straight face. I guess my control was better now then before. Yay for me.  
  
"No, you're not. One, I'm 26 and you're 23, so cut the 'I'll save you' macho crap. I'm older than you! Two, you could get killed." I was older, and he was my boss. Seemed odd didn't it. He barely surpassed Misao's age.  
  
"That should be incentive enough for you to get home before 11:30. Now I've got to go. If I don't rush I'll be late. Can you give Aoshi a ride where ever? Bye." Soujiro was out of the room before I could protest. Damn him being so fast. He was the fastest guy I knew, crazy huh?  
  
"Can I trust you to not steal anything while I take a shower?" I ask Aoshi as I walked towards my bedroom.  
  
"Do you think you can?" I hate people who answer questions with questions. I frowned at him.  
  
"Nope, but Soujiro thinks I should. So touch my stuff; I hunt you down and slice open your throat." I said nonchalantly. His facial expression didn't waver. He looked at me with blank eyes; not even a trace of fear. Great, a good threat wasted. I turned and went to take a shower. This was going to be a long day. 


	4. Cafe

Oi! I need more reviews people. This is a really great fic, so please review. I promise you'll be obsessed by the time chapter 6 is posted. That's when the romance begins to kick in, but it fades back out after that. W/e, just review k?  
  
Disclaimer: *Holds up sign* I WANT KENSHIN! GIVE ME KENSHIN! *Runs around with the sign that has a picture of Kenshin on it* Oh, I've been doing this all day, why can't I have him? *sob* I give up. I don't own anything.  
  
~~~Café~~~ "Hungry?" I asked as Aoshi and I pulled out of my parking space.  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Cafe?"  
  
"Couldn't hurt, could it."  
  
"No it can't, but I'll hurt you if you don't stop being so damn annoying." I growled at him. Couldn't he just talk normally? Would that be so hard?  
  
"You're a very... lively person." (A/N: I stole this line from "Moving On", hope no one minds!) He said smiling that odd smile again.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're amused." I muttered.  
  
Within 5 minutes we were in front of my favorite cafe. They made the best ham and cheese croissants in the world. No exaggerating either, I mean it, it's that good. The moment I stepped inside I regretted it. There was Misao's 16 year old "brother" flirting with this girl. She treated him like a brother, even though he wasn't one. I guess you could say I treated him like one too. Even so, he was a prick. He acted like an ass to everyone, but the girl he was currently flirting with. With her he was like a different person, but I knew if he saw me with Aoshi, he would embarrass me to no end. Time to leave. "Let's go somewhere else, there's a lot of people here." I said turning to leave.  
  
"No, I like it here. It has a nice atmosphere." Aoshi said spotting a free table that was perilously close to where Yahiko, Misao's "brother" was leaning over a blushing Tsubame.  
  
"I know somewhere better. My treat." I was getting desperate. I was in no mood to talk to Yahiko. Plus, if he came over so would Tsubame, then Tae, and I was betting Misao was in the back, and they'd probably call her to come see me. Why didn't I realize that I was going where ALL of my friends hung out before I stopped here? Idiot, idiot, idiot...  
  
"Why are you so eager to leave?" He said smiling. He was please with my nervousness. I outta...  
  
"Busu!" I heard from across the room. Dear God, let me melt into the floor. "Who are you with?" The 16 year old walked up to Aoshi and I. Tsubame trailed behind shyly.  
  
"Yahiko, must you be so rude?" I scolded him, and he looked a little bit embarrassed, but not very much.  
  
"This is Aoshi. He's a... co-worker of mine." For lack of a better word....  
  
"A co-worker. Ok," Yahiko smiled. I could tell what he was thinking. That little snot!  
  
"Aoshi, this is Yahiko, and behind him is Tsubame. They work here part time." I explained. Aoshi nodded at them, and walked off to order something.  
  
"Wow, Busu, I haven't seen you with a guy in 2 years." Yahiko said laughing. "I thought you turned lesbo or something."  
  
"You are an Idiot. A teenaged idiot, do you know that?" I said waking him on the head, and walking off to order a croissant.  
  
"What did I do?" He asked turning to Tsubame. She walked away looked displeased. Any female who heard that comment would have done the same. Why is it that at age 16 guys are at their most stupid age? It's like puberty causes them to lose common sense.  
  
"Kaoru! Haven't seen you in nearly 2 weeks! I was getting worried for a while. If you don't come here, we won't be able to put some more meat on those bones! Pastries are good for you once in a while." Tae said hugging me from across the counter.  
  
"Sorry for being gone so long, and you know I'm not a pastry person." I said smiling at her, "Tae this is Aoshi, Aoshi this is Tae."  
  
"Hello." He said. Mr. Talkative.  
  
"Hi!" She smiled brightly at him, "What would you like?"  
  
"Coffee, black."  
  
"No food? I thought you were hungry!" I said frowning at him.  
  
"I never said I was hungry. You asked if I was hungry, and I said why not."  
  
"You are soooo annoying!" I said as Tae walked away giggling, "This is not funny!" I yelled at her, but she just laughed harder. Great, just great.  
  
"Kaoru!" Misao said rushing out of the back. "What's.up" She said, her smile fading a bit, "Excuse us." She said before I could squeeze out a word, and she dragged me into the back, "Where'd you meet him?"  
  
"At work, he's new co-worker named Aoshi. Why?" Misao looked like a scared mouse moving back and forth, pacing relentlessly.  
  
"He's the guy who taught me how to fight back at my foster home." Misao said quickly, looking down at the ground. No lies, no beating around the bush. She just came straight out with it. Good, I hate it when people avoid the point. I would have thanked her for being so blunt, but she looked so lost right now. For some reason that same directness I was silently praising seemed to scare me. Misao never acted like this.  
  
"Misao you ran out there, sputtered three sentences, if you count my name as a sentence, and ran out of the main room with me. Maybe he didn't see your face." I said trying to comfort her because she seemed really sad, but it was like she hadn't heard a word I said. Maybe it was because I couldn't keep the sarcasm out of the sentence that caused her to ignore the comment. "Look, Misao, I've got to go, but you should try to think about other things than Aoshi. I don't trust him."  
  
"I don't trust him either." She murmured. There was something about that answer that didn't sit well with me. He was an old friend, she should be happy to see him. Sure he got her into a gang, but still.  
  
"Jesus girl, snap out of it. You're fine. He probably doesn't remember you." I said slapping her face lightly.  
  
"Huh?" She looked up at me, and there was confusion in her big round eyes. It was like she wasn't sure what she SHOULD be feeling towards him. I hugged her, hoping to erase that look in her eyes, but when I drew back the look was still there.  
  
"I'm leaving, with Aoshi now." I said it slowly so that she would hear.  
  
"You're leaving with him?" She said, and she looked so fragile. Damnit, why do I feel guilty? Did she want me to stay and comfort her more? I can't. I wish I could, but I can't leave him out there waiting for me to return and take him home.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm taking him home, he'll be gone soon. Call me ok?" I said turning to leave.  
  
"Wait." She said as I moved to leave "Where did you meet him?"  
  
"He's a new co-worker." I sense trouble. I already told her, so why was she asking again? I fucked up didn't I?  
  
"You're lying. Aoshi wouldn't be caught dead working in some business office." She said looking at me in anger. The anger in her eyes burned into mine, all the confusion was gone like it had never been there. "Why are you lying to me Kaoru? What are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing Misao." I said with a hurt face. I wasn't really hurt. I was nervous about how much problems her knowing Aoshi would bring up.  
  
"Are you two." She trailed off.  
  
"NO!" The no was genuine. The hell would I go out with him?  
  
"Then how do you now him?"  
  
"." I didn't know what to say. It was obvious that he wasn't really a co- worker of mine. My mind was blanking. I didn't know how to respond at all.  
  
"Fine. Don't tell me." She said, turning away from me.  
  
"I'm really sorry Misao."  
  
"It's ok." She said, turning her head to giving me a weak smile. "He's the past."  
  
"Good. But I still want you to know, he isn't anything to me." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. She knew me well enough to know that I don't break my word, and I said that I wasn't going for him, that him and me weren't a couple, so she believed me about that at least. So, there we go. Everybody's happy. Well, not everybody, but close enough. She still would want to know how I know him, she still would want to know what was going on, but for now she accepted the current situation. Inside I knew that she would ask me those same questions again, but for right now, I could always just be happy that she had let it go. The world would be happier if everyone would just let it go.  
  
PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAP  
  
".nobody refuses my offers."  
  
"Mighty cocky aren't you."  
  
"Very cocky. Wanna see?" His smile widened. I didn't think he was talking about his personality. That pervert. I wanted to kick his ass right there and then.  
  
"Very direct too." I said still smiling. You don't know how much effort it took not to glare at him.  
  
"Dance with me?" He said.  
  
"I have a boyfriend."  
  
"Your point?" He said grabbing hold of my hand, and pulling me close to him.  
  
"This is sexual harassment." I said as began to move my hips to the rhythm.  
  
"No, this is sexual harassment," he said grabbing my ass with his right hand. I was so cutting that hand off. 


	5. Big J

Big props to my ONLY reviewer for the past 2 chapters, Tsugio Kakarlena and Sagitarious Devil!!!! YAY!!!!!!! More please!!! I apologize for this taking so long to be updated. I finished this fic a while ago so there really is no excuse. All I can say is I'm lazy. So, maybe if I had more reviews I'd be more inspired to update. So tell your family and friends to sit down, read, and review. This is an amazing fic, and I've already started to type the sequel!!!!!!!!! WOO!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I want Kenshin; I want Sano! GIMMIE GIMME GIMME!!! No? Ok.  
  
~Big J~  
  
Here I was standing in the middle of one of this city's best dance clubs fighting to get to the VIP section. I was wearing a short leather skirt, and a tight nylon emerald green tub top. It showed off my flat stomach, and made the green in my eyes sparkle, contacts, of course. I had my leather boots back on. I had knives tucked into the sides of my boots, and a sword, not as long as my regular one, in a spine sheath. My brunette wig was long enough to cover it nicely; as long as I didn't tilt my head too much it would be fine. I also wore black satin gloves that went all the way to my elbows. I looked pretty damn hot!  
  
I pushed my way through the crowd and after a lot of aggravation I was able to make it to the VIP. I was supposed to kill a man named Big J. If you ask me his name is utterly ridiculous, a horrible drug dealer name, but hey, who was I to judge? He was a notorious drug dealer. No one messed with him, ever. Well, he had over stepped his boundaries this time. The mayor's daughter had been doing drugs for a year, and her supplier was Big J. The daughter had come home crying one night saying that Big J had raped her when she couldn't pay up. Parents tend not to give out money for drugs. The mayor didn't want to go to the police because then it would be all over the news. His daughter smoking crack didn't seem like something he wanted the world to know. I wonder why.  
  
This was what I did. Politicians would get in trouble, and they'd call Soujiro. He'd call me and boom; I'd go bad guy hunting. Soujiro was my partner. He took care of the business and money, and I took care of the killing. A healthy partnership except that it had turned into him as the boss and me as the employee at some point. Don't ask me when.  
  
"I'm here to talk to Big J." I said to the muscleman standing in front of the rope that separated me from the VIP. He was tall, a bit round, but cute none-the-less. He looked like a flirt. This should be fun.  
  
"And who are you?" He said loudly, trying to be heard over the loud boom of the music. He seemed interested. Yay! Can you say, 'advantage.'  
  
"I'm Roxanne." I said batting my eyelashes at him. He'd have to be a moron to resist.  
  
"I'm Daniel, but you can call me D. My close friends call me D." What is it with thugs and being called by the first letter of their name? Makes no sense to me. If I had to guess, the J in Big J was Jack.  
  
"Well, D. Am I allowed behind that rope?" I asked moving closer to him. I was inches away.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you're not allowed, but you're welcome to stay here and keep me company." He smiled down at me. He wasn't going to move easy was he?  
  
"Too bad." I said smiling at him seductively, "Do you know if the VIP people would mind if I borrowed you for a second?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"You see I think I left something in my car, and I know you would never let a young woman walk by herself to her car so late at night, now would you?" I said giving him a pout.  
  
"I would love to go with you, but I can't."  
  
I leaned into him. Pressing my body to him; I whispered in his ear, "Don't make me go out there alone, D. I just want you to walk with me to my car. I think I might have left something really important in there, like a condom. Won't you come get it with me?" I finished by licking his ear. I can't understand why people like that. One of my boyfriends did that to me, and I spazed at him. Ear licking was weird to me, but it seemed to turn on every guy I've ever had to seduce, which is not many, but still...  
  
"I'm sure they can manage on their own for a while." He said, his breathing was deep and he sounded really turned on. Boy was he going to be surprised when he gets knock out by little 'ol me. I walked to the back of the club where there was an emergency exit. I had D in tow, and as soon as we reached outside he pushed me against a wall and start to kiss me hard. I think he was trying to eat my face off. Either that or drown me in saliva. For a cute guy he was a horrible kisser. I pushed him off me and smiled a wicked smile at him. He thought it was a game. Poor; stupid, D. I walked up to him slowly, and before he saw it coming, my fist was in his face. I knocked him out. He seemed cuter unconscious then awake.  
  
I walked back into the club through the back door, that no one was ever smart enough to use to sneak into the club, and walked to the VIP section. I walked past the rope, and found Big J immediately. He was 5'10", blue eyes, very handsome, and was said to have the nicest set of muscles anyone had ever seen. By looking at him, I'd have to agree. His arms were powerful, and under the thin black shirt that clung to him I could see the shape of his well-toned abdominal muscles. He was gorgeous, and looked even more amazing then the pictures. Too bad I was going to kill him. I would have dated him if he weren't a slim ball. He had various necklace chain things hanging off his neck, and gold rings on his strong hands. I stood there feet away studying his features, and I tell you he looked absolutely yummy. He had a girl on each arm, and four bodyguards making sure that no one but the two girls got too close. He looked like he was having fun smiling and joking and laughing. That was of course until he saw me. I told you I was a knock out! He stopped laughing, but the laughter was still there in his eyes. He beckoned me over with his hand, but I just smiled at him and shook my head. Unlike D, Big J was more likely to like a hard to get kind of girl. He probably thinks he can have whomever he wants. That bastard. He's probably wondering what size bra I wear. What an ass!!! Who rapes 16 year-old girls anyway? Him, that's who, and I was not about to let him live. It's funny how anger hadn't risen in me till he started to assess me with his eyes. When I refused to come to him he smiled, winked at me, then pulled away form the two girls and strode over to me. The bodyguards moved with him in perfect timing. All but one who was holding back the two hysterical girls that were calling Big J back to them.  
  
"You refused my offer." He said to me. He was smiling this cocky smile like he thought he could have me if he wanted me. Arrogant bastard.  
  
"Your point?" I asked smiling back.  
  
"My point is that nobody refuses my offers."  
  
"Mighty cocky aren't you."  
  
"Very cocky. Wanna see?" His smile widened. I didn't think he was talking about his personality. That pervert. I wanted to kick his ass right there and then.  
  
"Very direct too." I said still smiling. You don't know how much effort it took not to glare at him.  
  
"Dance with me?" He said.  
  
"I have a boyfriend."  
  
"Your point?" He said grabbing hold of my hand, and pulling me close to him.  
  
"This is sexual harassment." I said as began to move my hips to the rhythm.  
  
"No, this is sexual harrassment," he said grabbing my ass with his right hand. I was so cutting that hand off.  
  
"Now I can sue you. What do you say to that Big J?"  
  
"Nothing. But I will ask for your name."  
  
"Roxanne."  
  
"Well Roxanne, you sure know how to move." He said grinding himself against me. There was hardness in his pants pressing against me, and I doubted there was a flashlight in his pocket. God, I was going to kill him.  
  
PREVIEW:  
  
Muscular arms that made me feel so safe. I wanted to cling to these arms like a lifeline, but I knew I was back to reality, and I was probably standing there like a clumsy dork in Sano's arms. I peeked open one eye, and I saw violet. Violet?  
  
OHHHHH U KNOW YOU WANNA READ THE NEXT CHAP!!!!!! SO REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	6. Kenshin

WOOOO I HAVE ANOTHER REVIEWER!!!! YAY YAY!!!! No special message today, just one good fic! Go ahead and read! Oh, warning: Um. bit short. 5 chapters from now there'll be another Kenshin/ Kaoru scene. He's in the next chap, but nothing huge happens between him and her. Chap 11 is when their relationship evolves. WOO!!!! Ok, go read, and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I've got nothing except this computer. *Random person walks in and takes computer*. crap.  
  
~Kenshin~  
  
"Shit." I whispered. It was midnight, and I couldn't get Big J to take me to his place. At this rate I wouldn't be able to kill him tonight.  
  
"What did you say?" He said sipping his martini. I ordered myself a screwdriver minus everything but the orange juice. Being drunk while around a rapist is never a good thing.  
  
"I was just wondering when I would get to be alone with you." I gave him my best seductive smile, but it faded away quickly once I saw Soujiro walking towards the VIP section. He came to get me. He really came to get me. I never thought he would, but he did. Idiot. "One second." I said. I reached Soujiro fairly quickly, and pulled him out the back door where poor what's his face was still lying, out cold. "The hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you! I told you to be home at 11:30. Did you think I was joking? It's dangerous." Soujiro scolded.  
  
"I'm dangerous Soujiro, now go home. I have a job to finish. I'll be done by two."  
  
"Not tonight." He looked at me sternly.  
  
"Excuse me?" My voice was cold, angry, who was he to tell me what to do? I could take care of my own damn self.  
  
"Please Kaoru. I'm worried."  
  
Believe it or not, but I agreed to leave without much of a fight at all. What else was I supposed to do? Lately Soujiro was acting less and less like himself. Usually he always smiled, no matter what, but now he was nervous, worried, and acting down right weird. I went inside, and told Big J that my brother was dragging me home because of a family emergency. It might have made him question my age, but it didn't matter much. He had screwed a 16 year-old, I don't think he'd mind if I was young. He gave me his number and a sloppy, disgustingly long kiss. I walked to Soujiro's car glaring at him, but he just smiled in triumph. Damn bastard. By 12:30 he had dropped me off outside of my apartment. I cursed myself for taking the wig off in Soujiro's car cause I had forgotten it. Damn. I'd get it back tomorrow.  
  
"YO JOU-CHAN!" I heard someone yell. It turned out to be Sano. His girlfriend, Kenshin, was with him. My dreams of Kenshin swirled into my head, and I was glad that I had enough control over my emotions that I didn't blush.  
  
"Sano?" I saw his smiling face clearly in the streetlights.  
  
"What's up?" He said coming to a stop in front of me.  
  
"Nothing. I just came back from a club." I know my alias isn't one of a club hopper, but hey, how would you explain standing there where what I'm wearing at so late in the night?  
  
"You didn't seem like a clubin person when I met you. We also came back from a club."  
  
"Sano thought it would be fun, but I am not a club person, that I am not." Kenshin said smiling a humble, cute smile. Wait, Kenshin, girl, Kenshin, girl. I have got to remember that.  
  
"Usually I am not one either, but I was sort of forced into it." I shrugged.  
  
"You seem different." Sano said squinting at me. I look different huh? I'm sure it has nothing to do with my change of clothes...  
  
"What?" I said flatly.  
  
"You're eyes are green." Kenshin said staring at me curiously. The contacts. I forgot I was wearing the contacts. And here I thought he was talking about my clothes.  
  
"Contacts."  
  
"They're not as nice as your normal blue eyes, although they do go nicely with your shirt." Kenshin said smiling again. Why must I find her so cute? Why? I'm not homosexual, well I didn't think I was homosexual. Maybe I'm just off today. Maybe she's playing with my mind. Grrr, head hurting; too much thinking. @_@.  
  
"Um, thanks." What else was I supposed to say? 'Are you coming on to me?' If she wasn't then I would make an ass of myself in front of her and Sano. Sano probably wouldn't be too happy either considering that the two were a couple. "You two want to come up for a drink?" Truth was: I wasn't tired, and for some reason I felt kinda lonely. God knows why.  
  
"Why not? Got anything to eat? I'm starving!" Sano said walking to the apartment building. Kenshin was laughing lightly, and I eyed her trying to figure out what was so funny.  
  
"You might regret asking Sano up." She finally said walking beside me.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sano might eat you out of house and hold. He's a walking black pit, that he is." Kenshin laughed again.  
  
"I heard that!" Sano yelled, he was feet ahead of us, already at the door to the building.  
  
All three of us were walking to the elevator and during the whole thing Sano kept talking about all the girls he had talked to during the night. Kenshin would add in how badly he got dissed. Guess they weren't a couple after all. Anyway, it was going great so far, but as we all now all good things don't last. It's the rule of the universe... Don't it suck? Kenshin was holding open the elevator for me with her arm when we had reached my floor. I accidentally brushed against her and the most odd thing happened. I had a. flash... vision... dream? Anyway, Kenshin was in it. She was saying something, but I couldn't hear it. It was like the dream I had last night, a silent movie. She hugged me, to her, and I wanted to cry. Then I did cry. But I was so confused. There were these insects flying around, and the night was beautiful and perfect except that I was crying. Hard. Before I knew it I was falling. Falling to my knees. I saw white, and the next thing I knew I heard the ding of the elevator, and felt warm arms around me. Muscular arms that made me feel so safe. I wanted to cling to these arms like a lifeline, but I knew I was back to reality, and I was probably standing there like a clumsy dork in Sano's arms. I peeked open one eye, and I saw violet. Violet? Kenshin's violet eyes were staring into mine. Kenshin + warm muscular arms = male? His chest was flat and felt slightly toned under the shirt, definitely male. So, I had been a total idiot. I'm sure the shock of my realization showed on my face, but he didn't seem to notice. He leaned his head, and I could feel the tickle of his warm breath against my ear as he whispered, "Miss Kaoru, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm... I'm fine." I managed to say, and reluctantly pulled out of his arms. No amount of control could stop me from blushing now. Sano was grinning like an idiot. I wanted to knock that grin off his face, but I resisted. "I'm just a little tired." I said quietly. Why did I feel so weak all of a sudden? I had this urge to run back into his arms, and feel that safety again, but like hell I was going to do that. I barely knew him, plus like I said earlier: I can take care of my own damn self. I don't need him to feel safe. The thing is that when I was in his arms it was like relief washed over me. It was like he would protect me, and for once I'd be able to just be me and not have to be a tough assassin. There was no danger in his arms, no worries, just him. All this from a damn hug. I am getting way too emotional.  
  
"We should leave and let you have some sleep." Kenshin said the moment we reached my front door.  
  
"Don't let my clumsiness chase you away. I have plenty food and drinks. We could chill for a while." I insisted. I didn't want him to leave. Call me crazy, call me lonely, I don't care. I had an instant connection with him, and I had those dreams about him too. Maybe if I knew more about him I'd be able to understand what I was feeling.  
  
"Maybe I should leave you two alone. You looked mighty comfy back by the elevator." Sano winked at Kenshin, and Kenshin and I both glared at him. "Alright, alright, calm down, but could we at least get some food. I haven't eaten in forever," He pleaded with Kenshin.  
  
"And the 3 taco's you had an hour ago were just appetizers?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"You know it!" Sano's smile widened.  
  
"Goodbye Miss Kaoru." Kenshin smiled ignoring Sano's comment, and pulling him off to the elevator.  
  
"Good night, and call me Kaoru!" I said while they walked off. Kenshin nodded, but I don't think he paid what I said any mind because then he yelled back, "Ok, Miss Kaoru." Damnit.  
  
Preview: The humor died out of my face, leaving it perfectly blank. His eyes widened a bit. He saw the anger in my eyes. He had hit a cord. Now, I was going to kick his ass. He could feel it. He was scared. Of poor little helpless me? Good. 


	7. I will make him hurt

Hey! I'm osrry if this took a while to get out again. It feel like a long time for me. Anyhoo. This week has been so crazy, and I'm really happy that I pre-wrote this fic, so posting it is easy! I just need yal to review. PLEASE REVIEW! It's a good fic!!! Oh, and I can't post next week, so you won't get an update for TWO WEEKS!!! I KNOW I KNOW IT SUX! I'M SO SORRY! I kinda feel bad giving you that amazing preview at the bottom now because you're gonna have to wait forever to see next chap. I'm so sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I have no Kenshin, but feel free to donate one to the Give VanyD a Kenshin Fund (GVKF).  
  
"Come on! It'll be fun!" Misao said smiling widely. She was too perky for 9 in the morning.  
  
"Misao, I'm so tired. Must we go now?" I asked yawning. I had only slept for four hours. I spent all last night thinking about Kenshin. There's something about him, something safe, warm, and sexy. I had avoided using the word sexy when I thought he was a girl, but God am I happy that he's male. Now I can admit that I've never seen a sexier head of hair. I really shouldn't be getting this riled up about a man. It could become a conflict with my job. Men complicate things. They complicate things that they're not supposed to. Men are supposed to sit there, look hansom, comfort you when you're sad, keep you safe when you feel weak, and be a constant supply of sex. Unfortunately, that's not how it works. I don't know if anyone has ever told you, but men are emotional. If you think women are emotional, just take that emotion and add on an ego; then you got a male.  
  
"Kaoru, I didn't want to say anything, but you're getting a bit round here and there..."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" I was insulted. How dare she?!?!?! I am not fat. I hadn't gained a thing. I don't think I gained a thing... where is my scale?!?!?! I ran off into my bathroom. 115 pounds. That's an amazing weight! So, Misao could kiss my shapely ass. She was just jealous. "115" I smiled at her; re- entering my kitchen.  
  
"I weigh 110" She said smugly. I wanted to say "That's because you've got nothing on top!" but I didn't. I don't think she would be too happy with me saying that. Plus, I didn't want to hurt her feelings. The thing is: you NEVER imply that a woman is fat. Not unless you plan on paying for a hospital room.  
  
"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes, and finishing my last piece of toast.  
  
"Please come to the gym with me!" She begged.  
  
"Why do you want to go all of a sudden?"  
  
"I want to start using my kunai again. It's a hard to learn technique, and I'd hate to loose it."  
  
"And you're going to revive this technique at the gym?"  
  
"It's more of a dojo."  
  
"And this new found interest in relearning to use your kunai has nothing to do with you seeing Aoshi?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"That's not an answer."  
  
"When you tell me how you know him, then I'll answer anything you want, but until then shove off Kaoru." Misao was touchy. This was the second time I've ever seen her like this, and the time before was just yesterday, it was definitely the Aoshi thing that was upsetting her so much.  
  
"Ok." I sighed, getting up and changing into a sweat pants, and a tank top. I threw on a sweatshirt over my tank top. I had taken a shower at 3 in the morning after I couldn't sleep. I was hoping it would soothe me and help me get some Z's. I was wrong. Anyway, it meant I didn't have to bathe now! Time saver.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We can find you a sensei or w/e to teach you something Kaoru. It'll be fun." Misao said when I asked her what she expected me to do while she concentrated on re-mastering her kunai. We were standing in the middle of a vast room filled with people doing various fighting techniques, exercises, stretches, and what not.  
  
"I don't think so." I could probably beat up anyone here. Why learn something I already knew and was damn good at?  
  
"Don't be a party pooper!" Misao playfully frowned at me. She walked over to a really cute guy, spoke with him for two seconds, and then dragged him over to me. "Michael this is Kaoru. Kaoru this is Michael."  
  
"Um, hi." He said. He seemed really confused. I was betting that Misao didn't know him and had pulled a complete stranger up to me.  
  
"Michael do you know martial arts?" Misao asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm a black belt." He said looking from me to her. I tried not to laugh at his confused expression.  
  
"Could you teach her?" Misao said pointing to me.  
  
"Misao, leave the poor guy alone." I said trying to swallow my rising laughter.  
  
"Kaoru, you need to do something while I'm busy. This will keep you occupied."  
  
"Misao, look how confused he is. Let him go." I said laughing. He frowned, but I just laughed harder. He was cute when his face was like that. He wasn't anywhere near as cute as Kenshin, but he wasn't bad.  
  
"Kaoru, laughing at your new sensei is not smart." She warned playfully.  
  
"He is not my new sensei." I said sticking out my tongue.  
  
"But I would like to be." He said, and immediately my laugher died. Was that flirtation? So, confused boy has finally gotten some courage. Took him long enough. Maybe it helped that Misao and I were acting like two idiot girls.  
  
"Fine Mikey. Let's go practice." I pulled him away from Misao. Misao and I laughed at the nickname.  
  
"Number one, don't call me Mikey. Number two, I need to see how you fight before I can improve on anything." He said as we found a free area to start. Misao had walked off to a separate area on the opposite side of the room where a target was sitting on the wall.  
  
"Whatever you say Mikey." I flashed him a smile, and he smiled back. He was stuck with the nickname. He surrendered peacefully. Smart man. Now, I just have to try and suck at fighting. That was going to be a challenge. I made sure I kept my feet way too much together. I made a fist incorrectly. I punched with everything I had at an invisible opponent in front of me, and then promptly fell on my ass. Who says I can't act?  
  
"That was horrible." He chuckled. He tried to fix various different things, and he actually was a pretty good teacher. I kept messing up, and an hour had passed. I was getting tired of pretending, and his laughing at my stupidity was getting boring. I scanned the room, and Misao was nowhere in sight. I decided to have a little bit of fun with my newfound sensei. "You want a break? We've been doing this for an hour now. I know a great restaurant across the street that we could go and grab a bite at." Mikey smiled at me. He was being a flirt after all.  
  
"Lunch, huh?" I asked. He nodded. "One more time first, though. I think I finally got the hang of it." I smiled broadly. It was a smile of pure evil, but I don't think he noticed it. "Do me a favor, and come at me."  
  
"You're not ready for something like that." He said frowning.  
  
"Please Mikey. For little 'ol me! Or maybe you're afraid of getting hurt."  
  
"You're not ready, Kaoru."  
  
"No, you're not ready for me. Come on, just this once." I pouted at him. No one resists my pout. No one.  
  
"Ok, but I won't do it all out."  
  
"That's no fun. I want you to put up a fight."  
  
"Fine, but I can't say I didn't warn you." He had a cocky smile on his face. He wouldn't be cocky for long. He came at me and slowly kicked to my head. He was holding back. Ok, I'd hold back too, but not a lot. I ducked his slow kick, and kicked his leg out from under him. He fell into a heap on the matt.  
  
"Can't say I didn't warn you." I smiled down at him. He frowned at me, and got back up again.  
  
"One more time." He said, taking a fighting stance. I punched, and he blocked, I punched with the other hand, and he blocked that too. He came forward with his forehead, but I leaned back. I was flexible enough to lean out of his way. The two of us backed up, and circled each other. He was smiling at me. He was so eager to get his ass kicked. He came at me, and stooped at the last minute, going for my legs as I had done to him. I jumped, avoiding his low kick, and when I landed I back flipped away from him. "Do gymnastics?" He asked still smiling.  
  
"Used to." I answered, smiling back. I don't think we were friends anymore. The look on his face was too mocking to be friendly. He was absolutely confident that he could beat me. So confident that he felt like he should humor me with my little game. Too bad this wasn't a game. This was a fight. A fight I was going to win.  
  
We fought for a while after that, nothing really bad happened. He'd come for me, and I'd block. I'd come for him and he'd block. We were holding back, and exhausting ourselves by prolonging the fight that I was bound to win anyway.  
  
"You're quick." He commented. He was no longer smiling. He was irritated. He couldn't land a hit on me. So sad; too bad.  
  
"No honey, you're just slow." I stuck out my tongue at him. Those who had seen me make the gesture would have believed it was a joke, but he was looking straight into my eyes, and he knew it was a flat out insult.  
  
"You bitch." He muttered. That stopped me in my tracks. What did he call me? A bitch? No one calls me a bitch. The humor died out of my face, leaving it perfectly blank. His eyes widened a bit. He saw the anger in my eyes. He had hit a cord. Now, I was going to kick his ass. He could feel it. He was scared. Of poor little helpless me? Good.  
  
"Who are you?" He said his voice was low, barely above a whisper. I attacked. In a few seconds I had him on the ground with me straddling his waist. I bent over him, and whispered in his ear, "I'm Kaoru, Mikey. Plain Kaoru." I got up, and held my hand out to him. He probably didn't mean to call me a bitch. I felt bad for kicking his ass now. He deserved it, but he probably didn't mean to deserve it. Know what I mean? He reluctantly took my hand, and stood up. "I've been doing martial arts for 12 years. You had no chance." I said.  
  
"Why did you let me teach you?"  
  
"Sounded like fun." I smiled. I finally noticed that we had attracted a crowd. They applauded. It was embarrassing, but I didn't blush. I just stared blankly out into the crowd. I searched for Misao, but she wasn't there. Who I did find was Sano and Kenshin. Why the hell were they here? Kenshin looked shocked. Sano looked impressed, but I could see him sizing me up, possibly thinking he could beat me. Hah.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, where did you learn that?" Kenshin said moving up to me when the crowd began to disperse. Poor Mikey was leaving too.  
  
"I've been doing martial arts forever. It's no big deal." I smiled.  
  
"Jou-chan, I wouldn't call that no big deal. You're almost good enough to beat me." Sano smiled.  
  
"I could beat you blind folded," I retorted. It was true. I had trained blind folded before, and it was a piece of cake once you concentrated hard enough. Anyway, Sano snorted his response.  
  
"I didn't know you came to this gym, Kenshin." I said.  
  
"Not usually, but Sano dragged me here. We just got here a few minutes ago. We came to see what the crowd was doing. We did not expect to see you fighting, that we did not." He said. He was wearing sweat pants and a t- shirt, perfectly normal. Sano also had on sweat pants, and he was wearing a tank. The odd thing about his appearance was the red thing he tied around his head. I hadn't seen that before. Or at least I didn't remember seeing it.  
  
"Misao dragged me here, but I don't know where she went. I should probably go find her." I said excusing myself.  
  
With in 10 minutes I had searched everywhere and couldn't find her. I was about to give up when I realized I hadn't searched the bathroom. I walked in, and looked under the door of each stall. In the last stall I found Misao's Nikes. I knocked on the door, and I heard her yelp in surprise. "Occupied," She said in a small voice. She was crying. I waited patiently till everyone else left. I knew she wouldn't be leaving soon. Not when she was crying. She wouldn't want anyone to see her crying. Once everyone was gone I locked the bathroom door, and knocked on her stall again. "Occupied." She responded.  
  
"It's me Misao. Come out. I know you're crying." I said softly.  
  
"Kaoru?" She said. Her voice shook, "Go away."  
  
"No. Misao I'm your best friend. Now, come out, and let me help." I pleaded. She was my friend. I couldn't leave her there to cry. To my surprise she came out. The was relatively easy...  
  
"I didn't come out for you. So, don't feel special. I'm just feeling too weak to argue right now."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes it does. It matters to me, now tell me."  
  
"I can't do it! Ok? Happy now?" She said angrily. Tears ran down her red face.  
  
"No I'm not happy. What can't you do?" I asked, moving closer to her.  
  
"I can't throw my kunai."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's not the same. It's not the same without him." She said looking away.  
  
"With out who?"  
  
"Aoshi." She said quietly, and out of nowhere she flung her arms around me and started to sob. I held her like that for 20 minutes. Now and then people would try and open the bathroom door, but besides that the room was quiet save from Misao's crying. Aoshi did this to her. That ass did this to her. Not only did he pollute Soujiro's mind; he somehow, at some point, broke Misao's heart. I am going to make him pay. Mark my words, I will make him hurt. Question was: how?  
  
PREVIEW: I needed to hurt someone. I needed to feel tough. If I didn't I was going to cry. I hate it when memories are brought back up. When secrets begin to become exposed. When someone gets too close. 


	8. Too Close

I'M FINALLY BACK! I'm really sad though because no one review. NO ONE! How, can no one review to such a great fic. I'm planning on putting out 2 or 3 more chaps, and hopefully by then SOMEONE will read this. Sigh, please read and review. It's not exactly fun hoping someone will review for this, and in the end it's for a different fic you wrote. BTW, I found out that Edwardo is spelled Eduardo. HAHA.umm. sorry. From now on I will fix his name, promise!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too disappointed in everyone for no reviews to give you something funny. I have nothing. "All my pride is all I have."- J.Lo  
  
I came out of the bathroom with a red faced Misao. You could have told that she had been crying, but no one that we passed asked what was wrong, no one except Sano. That idiot. I glared at him until he shut up. Misao just looked downwards, and said she wasn't feeling well. Kenshin looked worried, and was searching my face for an explanation. My face was a cool mask, so he basically got nothing from me. At the worst possible time, as always, Soujiro called. He just seemed to love calling me lately.  
  
"What's up?" I asked. I couldn't move away from Misao and company now. Too much of Misao's weight was leaning onto me. If I moved, she'd fall. I was going to have to pick my words carefully.  
  
"The mayor is unhappy about the incomplete job." Even as he said it, he sounded cheerful. Such a happy man, but at the same time troubled.  
  
"I knew he would be."  
  
"You will have to finish it. After this one you're going to work full time on the Battosai problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're going to have to put all your concentration on this case."  
  
"Fine." You've got to love my one-word responses.  
  
"You don't believe that Battosai is here?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why aren't you at home?" Random change of subject...  
  
"I'm at the gym."  
  
"I told you two days ago to be safe. Running around town isn't safe Kaoru." He warned. He didn't seem cheerful anymore.  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"Well, you better learn how to help it. I will not see you dead."  
  
"Aw, you care about me." I think Kenshin's eyes widened just a bit at my comment. Jealous? (A/N: Remember, Sano, Misao, and Kenshin can only hear her side of the conversation.)  
  
"You know it." Man, did I love his teasing. It was a sign of normalcy.  
  
"You sound happy now."  
  
"I do, don't I?"  
  
"You aren't?"  
  
"Be safe Kaoru. Ask Eduardo for info on Battosai. No going out all day. No getting killed." Then the impossible happened...  
  
"3rd time. He's making hanging on up me a habit." I frowned at the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Misao asked. Her voice was small. I almost missed it entirely.  
  
"My boss. It's a long story, but I've got to go. I have some people to call in order to set up a meeting. Then I have to go to work."  
  
"Aren't you normally off on Sundays?" She asked.  
  
"Normally."  
  
"That didn't sound like a call from you're boss. It sounded too casual, that it did." Kenshin said.  
  
"Soujiro's not a formal type of guy. At least not with me."  
  
"Oh, I did not know you and your boss were..." Kenshin said, his voice drifting off at the end.  
  
"We're not." I said hastly, "We're just good friends. Old friends." Sano was grinning. What was he thinking? Misao was actually grinning too. Why is everyone against me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eduardo." I said over the phone.  
  
"Senorita, you need something?" His voice said in a sexy baritone. He's such a flirt.  
  
"I need a file."  
  
"As always."  
  
"I need to know of any recent police reports regarding a killer using a sword."  
  
"This is odd, Senorita."  
  
"Will you do it?"  
  
"Si, pero I doubt I will find anything. No body uses a sword in this century."  
  
"I do."  
  
"..."  
  
"5 o'clock, today, same place as always. 500 dollars."  
  
"No Senorita. You usually give me more."  
  
"This is not worth more. You said it yourself, there might not be anything."  
  
"How can I argue with my favorite customer?" He laughed, "It will be done. However, this I can not do by 5."  
  
"Find a way to do it Eduardo." I said hanging up. I was standing in an alleyway behind the Cafe that I had brought Aoshi to only yesterday. Misao had invited the guys to come to the cafe with us. She said I could set up the meeting with my cell phone, and she was sure I could spare an hour of two for lunch. Thus, I was dragged here. Just as I hung up, Yahiko walked out of the back door and into the alleyway. In his hands was a garbage bag. He was hauling it to the dumpster. It looked half as big as him. "Need help?" I asked.  
  
"That would be nice." He said, resting the bag down on the floor while he caught his breath. Was the bag really that heavy?  
  
"It would, wouldn't it? Too bad I'm not nice!" I stuck my tongue out, and ran inside. I could hear him cursing at me through the door. The joys of irritating the poor idiot. However, I had forgotten to call Big J. I needed to arrange a date with him so that I could attempt to kill him again. Sighing, I went back out into the alleyway, helped the mumbling teenager throw away the trash, and then shooed him away so I could make the call.  
  
"Hello." I heard an unfamiliar voice say.  
  
"Is Big J there?" I asked.  
  
"Who is this?" The person asked, and it took me a while to answer. What's my name again?  
  
"Roxie." I finally said.  
  
"That took you a while."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take so long. I was distracted by something that happened in the lane next to mine. I'm in the car right now." It was a good thing I was in an alley. You could hear the sounds of the cars. It was a perfect lie. No hesitation or anything.  
  
"Very well. One second." In no time at all Big J was on the phone.  
  
"Roxie, long time no see." He said smoothly.  
  
"You saw me yesterday." I said.  
  
"And?" Before I could say anything, he carried on, "How was you're family?"  
  
"They're all fine. It was a false alarm. It turns out that my brother was just worried about me, and came to retrieve me. I was supposed to be home by 11:30. I didn't listen. So, he made up a lie to get me home."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"How old are YOU?" I asked, throwing back his question.  
  
"You're so fiery." He laughed.  
  
"I'm glad you like me."  
  
"You should be, now why did you call?"  
  
"I want to know if I can see you tonight."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
That's not an answer."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"You're playing with me." I frowned.  
  
"If I were playing with you, you'd be blushing." He said. I could almost see his smile. Perv. "I will call you later."  
  
"How? You don't have my number." I said  
  
"Goodbye. Roxanne." He said hanging up. Is it just me, or is anyone else feel a little... unsettled?  
  
I walked back into the cafe. Sano was saying something, and Misao seemed a bit shocked.  
  
"I didn't know you did martial arts!" Misao frowned at me when I sat down.  
  
"Yup. I've been doing it for 12 years." I said.  
  
"How come you never told me?"  
  
"You never asked." I shrugged. Misao snorted, and munched at her muffin. She gave me a glance that said I had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I know the perfect place to take you." Kenshin smiled.  
  
"To take me?" I asked puzzled. As in a date?  
  
"Kenshin, way to be direct." Sano grinned.  
  
"Not like that." Kenshin said embarrassed. "I would just like to show her that dojo we went to a couple months ago."  
  
"Dojo?" My stomach started to fall. I think I was going to be sick. Please let him be talking about a dojo that wasn't the one I was thinking of.  
  
"Yes a real dojo! It specializes in fighting with a bokken, but they also teach martial arts there. I'm sure you would enjoy the old Japanese feel of the dojo, that you would."  
  
"Really." I said barely audible. My stomach was falling even faster now. Oh God, I might cry.  
  
"The fighting style is the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu." Kenshin stated not noticing my pale face.  
  
"The owners are really nice. They supposedly have a daughter, but they never talk about her, and when you ask they get touchy. Besides that, they're great. They make good miso soup." Sano smiled. He was licking his lips like he could actually taste the soup.  
  
"Hey Kaoru, your last name's Kamiya! Are you related?" Misao said swallowing her last bit of muffin.  
  
"Sort of." I said looking at the sugar packet I held in my hand. I needed something to settle my attention on, and that was the only thing close by. How had Kenshin reached my past? God damn it. Bad memories began to swirl in my head. My one weak spot. Kenshin had found my one weak spot. That damn dojo.  
  
"You a niece or something?" Sano said, helping himself to the last of Kenshin's coffee because his was done.  
  
"Not really. I got to go." I said standing abruptly. I needed air, I needed space; I needed to stop feeling vulnerable. I walked out leaving behind a suspicious Kenshin, a worried Misao, and a Sano that was licking his fork clean of the custard from his tart. I needed to hurt someone. I needed to feel tough. If I didn't I was going to cry. I hate it when memories are brought back up. When secrets begin to become exposed. When someone gets too close. Kenshin, whom I had known for 2 or 3 days, was too close. Closer then anyone had ever gotten, and I wasn't sure if he even knew he was that close.  
  
~~PREVIEW: I should have seen this coming. I shouldn't have called him using my cell phone earlier. I should have been smart enough to use the pay phone, but still he shouldn't be able to get the number. My phone is not supposed to be able to be traced. If I was lucky he had only found out my number, and not my name. That was a doubt. Shit. 


	9. A date with Eduardo

I crossed my leather clad legs, and crossed my, also leather clad, arms. I was hot, but I'd deal with it. I was wearing a leather body suite, my signature spiked heeled black boots, my blonde wig, sunglasses, and I had blood red lipstick on. Of course, I also had some weapons on me. My hands were covered with black leather gloves. Musn't leave any fingerprints. Eduardo was late again. I felt like sticking my foot up his ass. Maybe it's the fact that the whole Kenshin thing made me grumpy, maybe it's just PMS, or maybe I'm blowing this out of proportion. Either way, if he's late one more time I'm switching informatants. Eduardo was wearing my patience thin.  
  
"You're late." I growled at him.  
  
"Lo Siento, Senorita." That same stupid ass line as always.  
  
"Look Eduardo, I'm not in a very happy mood today, so I'm just going to say this bluntly. If you don't get you're ass here on time next time then I'm going to chop off your balls, and feed them to you, got it?" My face was calm, and dead serious. His eyes widened for a second, and then relaxed. Did he believe my threat? Who knows. Let's hope he did because I meant it.  
  
"You really are having a bad day." He smiled, "Donde esta mi dinero, Senorita?" (Where is my money, miss?) Straight to the point. Maybe he did believe my threat. Good.  
  
"Here." I slid an envelope to him. He picked it up quickly, glancing around the room, and placed it in his pocket. Then he sat there and looked at me. "Where's my file?" I asked when he didn't give me anything.  
  
"Aqui." He said passing me a folder. I opened it and sped through the papers. They were my kills; not battosai's. I didn't think I'd find anything on him anyway. I pulled out a lone cigarette from where I kept it in my bra, for emergencies only. I barely smoked, as you could probably tell. I smoked to either look tough or to let out some aggravation. At the moment I wasn't doing it to look tough, or even aggravated. I was doing it because my hands itched to pick up my cell, call Soujiro, and yell "I told ya so!"  
  
"You have not killed Big J yet." Edwardo commented. He was smiling. He probably enjoyed seeing me pull a cigarette out of my bra. Pervert.  
  
"And?" Edwardo took out a lighter and lit my cigarette for me. What a gentleman.  
  
"I am just surprised."  
  
"Good for you." I said taking a long drag of my cigarette. "Why are you still here? You usually run off by now. You've got your money."  
  
"I was just wondering why Big J is still alive? Was he too hard of a case?" He was amused. Bastard.  
  
"No." I said glaring at him. He couldn't really tell anyway because of my sunglasses. My phone rang, and I wondered who the hell would be calling me?  
  
"Roxie." The voice said.  
  
"Big J? How did you get my number?" I asked startled. I should have seen this coming. I shouldn't have called him using my cell phone earlier. I should have been smart enough to use the pay phone, but still he shouldn't be able to get the number. My phone is not supposed to be able to be traced. If I was lucky he had only found out my number, and not my name. That was a doubt. Shit.  
  
"I am afraid I am busy tonight, but I will call you when I am free. Good bye." He said, not only ignoring my question, but hanging up on me.  
  
"I am saddened that you are willing to go out with Big J and not with me." Eduardo pouted. He looked odd pouting. I wanted to tell him to stop.  
  
"You never asked." I said stamping out my barely smoked cigarette into an ashtray.  
  
"May I accompany you to a club or perhaps a movie? Maybe even a nice restaurant?" Eduardo said leaning forward over the table. I smiled, leaning over till our face were an inch apart. "No." I said flatly.  
  
"You steal my heart, and yet deny me a date? You are a cold woman." He said, yet he smiled all the same.  
  
"I'm not dating Big J anyway. He has business to take care of tonight, and has declined to go out with me. So, it will be one more night he will live. Lucky man."  
  
"Business? No Senorita, Big J is not working tonight, I assure you."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He will be attending my yearly fiesta downtown. Tengo una discoteca, and he goes to my fiesta especial todos los anos." (He will be attending my yearly party downtown. I have a dance club, and he goes to my special party every year.)  
  
"That ass lied to me." I took all my control not to throw something.  
  
"If you would like I can let you into the party free of charge, pero you have to be my date for the night, Senorita. There is no other way in." He smiled.  
  
"No." There's always another way in. The thing is that I didn't know which dance club he owned, and I was sure he wasn't going to up and tell me. Damn it. "Fine."  
  
"Bueno. Meet me here at diez y medio and I'll take you." (10:30)  
  
"Don't try anything tonight Eduardo. Try anything and it might cost you your life." I warned. He stood, smiling down at me, and moved to leave. However, he turned back to me and said, "Wear something...caliente." (hot). Then he left. I think I'm really beginning to hate him.  
  
~~PREVIEW: His arms wrapped around my body tightly. I tried to move away a little, but he was too strong. I may be an assassin, but I'm not super woman. His hips rocked against mine, and I tried to loosen up so no one would get suspicious. We were dancing, and some how moving through the crowd. We were like that for a while, and I was beginning to really have fun. The thought that I was having fun was not exactly comforting because I had not come here to have fun, but. 


	10. Arturo

"Ready to go?" I asked Eduardo walking up to him. He looked at me with confused eyes for a while, but then finally understood. I wouldn't blame him for being confused. I looked different. I had on a black wig that was shoulder length and curly. I had in brown contacts, but was still wearing my blood red lipstick. I was wearing a red top that was strapless and backless. It showed off my flat stomach. The only ting keeping it on was a thin string tied at my back. I was wearing a matching red skirt that was long, and had slits that went dangerously high. I had my usual spike-heeled boots on. I even had a cute matching purse. I had 2 knives in each boot, and I had a gun in a holster around my thigh. It was just barely out of sight thanks to the skirt. If the slits had been any higher someone would have seen the holster. I also had a switchblade in my purse. The red stood out starkly against my pale skin. It made me look exotic. If only Kenshin could see me now. He might get a nosebleed.  
  
"Senorita, you look amazing." Eduardo smiled, "Here I thought you were a blonde."  
  
"Whatever Eduardo, let's go." I said. He showed me to his car, and opened the door for me. I stepped in, but kept my eyes on him the whole time. He moved swiftly to his side of the car, and started up the engine. We drove in silence for five minutes. It was utterly boring. I began to study him. Like there was anything else left to do. His long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the back of his head. His chocolate brown eyes were trained on the road. His usually smiling face was now calm and blank. He had a strong jaw and a fairly large nose, if it was any bigger it would have been a sever turn off. I noticed that his body was very muscular by the way the black silk shirt clung to his upper body. His pants were somewhat loose, not baggy, but not tight. He had good taste in clothes. I know earlier I said he wasn't the Brad Pitt of the Spanish community, but now I was beginning to change my opinion. 4 years, and I just noticed how handsome he was. Damn.  
  
"You like what you see?" He said suddenly.  
  
"So you can speak?" I said transferring my attention to the window.  
  
"Ah Senorita, you are no fun." He smiled.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you." I mumbled. I liked him better when he didn't talk.  
  
"We need to speak on some things before we arrive a la fiesta." (at the party)  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ud. necesita un nombre, Senorita." (You need a name, Miss.)  
  
"Christine."  
  
"You do not look like a Christine. May I suggest, Laura."  
  
"No."  
  
"Senorita, listen to my suggestion por favor." (please)  
  
"Fine. Anything else?"  
  
"Yes." His smile widened, "No one will accept you into the party unless you act como mi novia." (like my girlfriend)  
  
"Novia? I may know some spanish, but I don't know what a novia is."  
  
"My girlfriend."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" The fuck is he saying?  
  
"Calm down, Senorita. It is the only way. We must be close to each other, after a while you may move away from me, but not until you are accepted. This is the anniversary de mi discoteca, so everyone coming will be my close friends. They will expect you to stay by me. You may wander as you like when everyone is too intoxicated to understand what is happening. Entiende?" (Understand?)  
  
"Yeah, but don't you dare do anything too... you know what I mean." I was at a lose for words. It's not like I couldn't tell him not to touch me. That would be too suspicious if we were walking around not even touching. God damn it.  
  
"Si senorita. I know what you mean." He laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Senorita, do not look so tense." Eduardo breathed into my ear. His arm was around my waist, my bare skin, pulling me close to him. We were about to walk into the dance club. I was smiling, but it was obvious that I was uncomfortable. I struggled to relax against him. "I will not hurt you." He said lightly kissing my cheek.  
  
"Don't kiss me." I smiled at him while saying it.  
  
"Only a game Senorita. You have to play it correctly, or others will notice. If your identity is discovered I will be the one to pay. The people inside are not exactly law friendly." He said still smiling. Oddly enough it reminded me of Soujiro.  
  
"Fine." I said trying to relax again. I pretended it was Kenshin's arm around me, and my body melted a bit.  
  
"Mejor." (Better) Eduardo smiled pushing me up to the bouncer, who nodded at Eduardo while moving aside. "My name is Arturo." He whispered to me right before he opened the door. Once the door was open the music attacked my ears. Arturo? Eduardo isn't his real name? That was unexpected. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was. The music flooded around me. It was fast paced Latin music. It looked like 250 people. We were in the large warehouse turned club. It was two floors. The first floor was a dance floor. The second floor was more of a balcony over looking the 1st floor. The second floor had two bars, and a lot of tables. So you could sit at a table, and look past the railing down to the dance floor. Eduardo, Arturo, whatever, took me to the second floor. Once there he took me to an employee's only door. Behind the door was stairs, which lead to a door. Up the stairs was Eduardo's office. The office had a large window that allowed for him to look out at the club. The windows were those two-way mirrors so that those outside could not see in.  
  
"Your office is nice." I smile. I was impressed. The carpet was plush and black. The couches were black leather. He had a black desk that was well organized, and behind it was a black leather chair. He had black shelves with glass figures on them, and other authentic treasures. Don't forget the black coffee table. Wonder what his favorite color is.  
  
"I am glad you like it." He said taking my hand and leading me to the window. I was going to pull my hand back, but he had dropped it already the moment we reached the window. "That is the VIP section." He said pointing to a roped off section. I recognized some celebrities, but no Big J.  
  
"And where is Big J?" I said getting angry. Did he trick me into going on a date with him?  
  
"He does not show up until midnight usually. You have an hour to wait." He said. There was a knock on the door all of a sudden. I jumped. He laughed. I scowled. He yelled for whomever it was to come in.  
  
"Arturo! You're late." A Hispanic man walked in. Behind him were 3 girls, and 2 guys. The office was getting a bit cramped. It was an ok sized office, but still... 7 people?  
  
"Lo Siento, Ale." Eduardo apologized.  
  
"You're always late." I said smiling. Remembering how he always shows up late to meet me. I always thought it was his paranoia. Guess it was just him being him.  
  
"Oh, you must be his date." Ale said walking up to me. He held my hand and kissed it gently, saying something in Spanish.  
  
"Are you flirting with my date?" Eduardo, or I guess Arturo, said in a jokingly angry manner.  
  
"Of course." Ale smiled. He backed up, and introduced the whole "Gang". "This is Emilia." He said pointing to a girl who was obviously not a natural brunette. Her lipstick was smeared a bit, but besides that she looked normal... ish. She was wearing a horrendously short black skirt, and a satin red bra. She had red boots that were similar to mine except hers went higher than mine. She was level height with me, so she was probably short without the shoes. "Hola." She said shyly. Who would have thought she was shy? "The guy in the blue is Roberto." Roberto didn't look Hispanic at all. He was blonde with light blue eyes. He was tall, muscular, handsome, and was smiling politely at me. He seemed nice. "I'm from Argentina. I know I don't look it." I couldn't even hear a Spanish accent. "This is Bryan." Ale said elbowing the shortest of the guys, who wasn't short at all. He had short spiky hair. His eyes were green, and seemed full of laughter. There was something about his facial expression that reminded me of Sano. "Hola Chica." He smiled. I noticed a slight smear of lipstick on his lips. So, I guess that means him and Emilia are together. "Unlike everybody else, I'm not Spanish, but I can speak it as well as anyone." He said putting his hands on Emilia's back massaging it. She seemed a bit nervous at first, as if they were doing something too intimate to be seen in front of everyone, but she relaxed after a while. "Last, but not least." Ale said, pulling the final woman into his arms. "I don't know who the hell she is, but ella esta muy bonita, verdad?" Ale laughed. (She is very pretty, right?)  
  
"Ale, lead the woman outside." Arturo laughed, as the woman frowned, but she left in the end. "This is Laura." He introduced me.  
  
"Wow, Arturo. You never bring anybody to meet us." Bryan said flopping on the couch, pulling a giggling Emilia into his lap. She was a lot less rigid.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And where'd you two meet, Bro?" Ale said sitting on the couch also. Bro? Ale was Arturo's brother? So Arturo is his real name?  
  
"Una restaurante." He said, not expanding on it. I was leaning against the glass, and he was sitting on his desk. He seemed a bit distant with his friends, even though they talked to him warmly. Even though Arturo smiled he was so far away from everyone. Their conversation blurred in my head as I began to stare out of the window. I wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Arms wrapped around me out of nowhere, and I jumped. If my arms were free I would have reached for a weapon. It was careless of me to let my guard down. "It's only me." Arturo whispered, "Emilia asked you something. You didn't respond. Are you ok, Senorita?" He asked.  
  
"You should call my Laura." I responded. I forced myself not to relax into his arms. He was just too warm.  
  
"I would prefer not to call you a name that is not yours." He sounded so intelligent. Smooth. Not at all like the flirt I was used to. I was getting too attached to one of the bad guys. Damn it.  
  
"Then do I call you Arturo?"  
  
"You call me whatever you want to." He said pulling back. He turned back to his friends. Bryan was smiling at us, probably from the whole hugging scene. Ale's jaw was dropped. I wasn't quite sure why, I guess he had never seen his. brother. act so affectionately. I hope that was as affectionate as Arturo and I would get. No lip action allowed. Roberto just smiled politely. Emilia was smiling too, widely. She reminded me of Misao.  
  
"I'm sorry, I got distracted." I was only being soft around Arturo because I had too. I was supposed to be his girlfriend. Right? Damn it.  
  
"It's ok." Emilia smiled at me. She was now perfectly fine around me. Happy, bouncing, and Misao-like. "Puede bailar Laura?" (Can you dance Laura?)  
  
"Yeah." I smiled. I needed something to take my attention away from my befuddled mind. Plus, Big J was probably here now. It was around 12:10; time for business.  
  
"Then let's go." Arturo said grabbing hold of my hand gently. I tensed trying to stop relaxing near him. I was getting so confused by how my body reacted to him. Damn it. My head would start to pound if I kept thinking so hard. "Relax." He whispered in my ear, and dragged me out of the room with the others. The moment we were back on the second floor the music pounded at my ears again. Once on the bottom floor I started to sway my hips to the music; happy surprise flitted across Arturo's eyes. He didn't think I could dance. I flashed him a smile, and he smiled back warmly. One hand holding mine, the other slapping high fives, and shaking hands with various people in the crowd, but all the while his body moved to the rhythm of the music. I was searching the crowd, swiveling my hips, and smiling. Everyone was dancing. I was always amazed at how much rhythm Hispanics had. There were some people of other nationalities, but it was primarily Hispanic. I loved the music, and was really starting to get into dancing. Arturo pulled me closer to him. His arms wrapped around my body tightly. I tried to move away a little, but he was too strong. I may be an assassin, but I'm not super woman. His hips rocked against mine, and I tried to loosen up so no one would get suspicious. We were dancing, and some how moving through the crowd. We were like that for a while, and I was beginning to really have fun. The thought that I was having fun was not exactly comforting because I had not come here to have fun, but.  
  
Before I knew it, it was 12:45 and I hadn't even seen Big J. I frowned at Arturo and pointed at my watch showing him that he was monopolizing my time. Arturo gave me a sheepish smile, and led me to the VIP section. However, when we got there Big J wasn't there. Arturo glared angrily at one of the two men guarding the entrance to the VIP. The guard shrank down somewhat. Arturo pointed upwards, and the man nodded. Arturo pulled me up to his office angrily.  
  
"The fuck was that? Where was Big J?" Forgot to mention that I was angry too.  
  
"I don't know. Lo siento, Senorita. I told Michael to make sure Big J didn't leave until 2. I told him to make up any excuse to keep Big J here. I can't believe they let him go!" Arturo bellowed. Why was he so angry? I had a reason to be angry, but him? My anger left me, and in its place was confusion. The hell was wrong with Arturo?  
  
"Senor..." A small voice came from outside.  
  
"Enter," Arturo said. His voice sounded like a growl.  
  
"I'm really sorry. We tried to stop him, but it's hard to when they cannot hear you over the music. One of his bodyguards even held a gun to my head, so we let him pass. I'm sorry Sir." The person sounded really afraid. Why was he so scared of Arturo? Arturo was too much of a flirt to be dangerous... I think at least...  
  
"Fine. We will discuss this further, later on." Arturo said roughly. Michael ran out the door.  
  
"The hell is going on here?" I said still confused, but now frustrated. I had all these questions, but no answers. I don't like being kept in the dark.  
  
"Nothing. I just lose my temper easily." He said calming down.  
  
"Not just that; this whole damn thing. Your attitude has changed. Ever since we arrived here it's just been different. Not to mention that your name changed from Eduardo to Arturo. You're harsh on Michael over him messing up my plans, why? They're not your plans. Michael seemed like he wanted to cry, for God sakes! Why are you so angry? I don't get it! Did I miss something?" I threw my hands up in a frustrated gesture.  
  
"Lo Siento. I didn't mean to confuse you, Senorita, but I am not the only one acting differently. You are no longer harsh, and tense towards me." He smiled. That fucking bastard smiled. Anger welled in me. Funny how quick I change emotions. In 3 seconds flat my knife was out and under his chin. I could slice his throat at any moment, and I would do it too. I was too frustrated to be fucked with at the moment.  
  
"Don't play fucking games with me. What's going on Arturo?" I was frowning, but my eyes were blank. I was sick of all this bull shit.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said quietly.  
  
"That's all you ever say." I ground out.  
  
"What's going on here?" I heard Ale say from behind me.  
  
"Nothing." I said dropping my arm away from his neck. "I'm going home Arturo." I said. I turned, and there was his whole group of friends. They were all shocked. I didn't blame them. It isn't often some one holds a knife under your friends chin. I stuffed my knife into my boot, and walked out. Before this day I wouldn't have given a damn about that who Eduardo really was, but all of a sudden I was so confused, and all I wanted was to hear about what was happening so that I could have peace of mind. Plus, I could bet money that it had something to do with me. Not only am I confused, but I still haven't killed Big J, who might possibly know who my identity is somehow. Shit, shit, shit.  
  
~~~Really Short Preview: I want his peace. I want his humbleness, his calmness, the security in his arms; I want...him? 


	11. A Good Day

This fic has 16.18.. Um, sorry memory lapse, anyway, this fic has somewhere between 16-18 chapters. You've heard right, it's almost over. I know it's a short fic, but I'm already working on a sequel. Once u see the ending of this then u'll know why I neeeeeeeed to make a sequel. Anyway, I want all of you to keep watching out for new fic that I'm going to put out soon. Funny how I say "all of you" when I really mean the two of you that have reviewed, tear. PLEASE REVIEW PPL!!!!!!!! Lastly, I think a bunch everyone will like this chapter. I've been editing it forever, and the last paragraph in particular is amazing! You've all been waiting for some romance to kick in, well... go on, go read, have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh Kenshin, Kenshin. Where for art thou Kenshin? Not here with me. *Sob*  
  
"Miss Kaoru I will return your ribbon." Kenshin said holding onto a piece of ribbon I had handed him. I made him promise to return it. I felt like crying, but I couldn't figure out why. Giving him the ribbon only made me feel slightly better. I was scared that he would not return it. But he had to. He just had to. However, what if he didn't? What if... What if... Before I could finish the thought everything started to ring. This annoying ringing sound vibrated everywhere. "Damn it," I said groping for the phone. "What?" I said into a pad of paper. Cursing, I put down the pad, and groped again for the continuously ringing phone. I finally got it, and was surprised it was still ringing. "What?" I repeated, this time into the phone.  
  
"Good morning, Kaoru." Soujiro said cheerfully.  
  
"What time is it?" I said yawning.  
  
"8."  
  
"You woke me up at eight in the morning?" I felt like flinging the phone away, and snuggling back into my pillow.  
  
"You sound happy." He laughed, "Did you get the job done last night?"  
  
"No." I was a little bit ashamed. This had never happened before. It had never taken me so long to kill someone.  
  
"Why not?" His voice still sounded happy. I wasn't in trouble yet.  
  
"Well..." I was preoccupied by Arturo, and his warmth. I'm sure that wasn't the answer that Soujiro wanted. "He said he had business to take care of that night, so I couldn't see him. I found out he was really going to be at a club. I went there, but he left early." That was the truth, the truth with a little bit of omission, but still the truth. "By the way, I may have a problem."  
  
"What problem?"  
  
"Big J may know who I am."  
  
"..."  
  
"Soujiro?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I called him from my cell yesterday and he called me back, so there's a chance that..."  
  
"He can't trace your cell phone, I've made sure no one can." Soujiro interrupted.  
  
"Then how the hell did he call me back Sou?"  
  
"You don't know this for sure." He said quietly.  
  
" So I just dreamed that he called me back?!?! Look, if he has my number, what else does he have Sou? I haven't done anything about it, but sooner or later."  
  
"He'll find out your real name, and track you down. So? It's not like you have a sign that says 'assassin' over your head."  
  
"Don't you even care that maybe he could find out? I don't have a legal occupation. Don't you think that my not having a job, and yet still having an income will tip him off that something's wrong? He'll get suspicious and he might dig deep enough to find something."  
  
"Kaoru you're over reacting."  
  
"I'm sorry for being scared Soujiro. I'm sorry for over reacting, but you know what? I can't help it!"  
  
"Don't be afraid. Even if he finds you I doubt he'd be able to kill you."  
  
"You don't understand. I'm not scared because he could possibly kill me. I'm scared because what happens to my cover? What happens to my friends? What if they get caught in the crossfire? I don't care if I die Soujiro, I only care if they do. They can't get mixed up in this. He can't find out. I never thought I'd care if something happened to them. Usually death is nothing to me, but this. this scares me. I've realized this over the past four years. I don't want to be responsible for their deaths. They're innocent. They don't need this shit."  
  
"."  
  
"Plus, it's fucked up that you think against Big J's men I'd win, but against some centuries old hitokiri you don't think I'd be able to survive. I always thought I was crazy, but not you. Never you Soujiro." I said hanging up on him. It was too damn early for this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grocery shopping, one of my most beloved chores, believe it or not. I like cooking, even though people tell me I'm horrible at it. I can waste more money in a super market then anywhere else. It's pretty scary. I was searching for red lipstick in one of the isles when Sano's head poked up beside me. I was so startled that I clutched at my chest and took deep breaths. I'm surprised I didn't scream. "Are you trying to kill me?" I accused.  
  
"Sorry bout that Jou-chan! Saw ya over here shopping away, and I thought I'd come say hi." He picked up a bag of chips from my cart, and opened it. He munched while I looked for my lipstick.  
  
"So where's Kenshin?" I asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Why? Worried he's with another girl?" Sano laughed. I gave him a death glare, but he just kept on laughing. Idiot. "He's at work." Sano said finally sobering up.  
  
"Oh. Where does he work?" I said picking the perfect red lipstick. I smiled at the tube. Hurrah.  
  
"He works at a day care center. He loves kids. Don't know why, but he does." Sano shrugged. "I didn't know you were a red lipstick kinda gal." He said snatching it from me.  
  
"I'm not. It's for a friend." I said grabbing it back, and putting it in my cart, "I would have never guessed that Kenshin worked at a day care center. That's so cute." I shouldn't have said that out loud. Sano was grinning widely. Grrr. "What do you do Sano?"  
  
"I'm a carpenter." He said proudly. He flexed him muscles. Show off. Scarfing down more chips, he asked me what I did.  
  
"I work in an office."  
  
"That's really descriptive." He snorted.  
  
"Well, it's not like there's anything special about it. It gets boring after a while. Right now my boss isn't too happy with me because I've been messing up lately. Our newest client is not cooperating, and I'm getting in trouble because of it. He hasn't been angry with me yet, but I can feel it. If I mess up again he won't be thrilled with me, plus the whole fiasco this morning was horrible."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. It was just too early to think that's all."  
  
"Yo, Jou-chan I got to go. My lunch break is almost over, but hey, thanks for the chips." He smiled, handing me a half eaten bag of Tostitos. He went to the supermarket on his lunch break? Ooook.  
  
"You're..." I looked passed Sano and there was Arturo walking by the isle. "welcome."  
  
"Jou-chan?" Sano said waving his hand in my face.  
  
"Huh?" I said. What was Arturo doing here? Would he recognize me?  
  
"You look like you saw a ghost." Sano said looking around.  
  
"No, I just saw an old friend. I was surprised to see him..." Arturo had come back to the isle, and was walking in our direction. I casually turned to look at the items on the shelf.  
  
"Only an old friend?" Sano asked cocking an eyebrow. I wasn't even paying attention. I ignored his question, and waited for Arturo to pass. "Earth to Kaoru..." he said when I didn't answer. Arturo was behind me. He seemed to hesitate a little bit before moving on. I let out the breath I was holding, and relaxed my hands, which I hadn't even noticed were gripping my skirt. "Was that him?" Sano said noticing me relax.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He wasn't just an old friend was he?" Sano smiled slyly.  
  
"Don't you have a job to do somewhere?" I asked. He laughed at my anger, and walked off waving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I went to the gym to work off my stress, and get all the kinks out. My brain was on over load, and the best thing to do would be beat the crap out of someone. Too bad I didn't have anyone to hurt. So, I settled for a punching bag. By this time it was 4. I had been here for 3 hours. It's scary how much time I could spend at a gym. It wasn't exactly a gym though. It was the dojo-ish place Misao dragged me to. I saw Michael there. I waved. He didn't wave back.  
  
"Miss Kaoru!" A hand lay on my shoulder. I grabbed the hand, and crouched about to throw the person over my shoulder, but something happened. It happened too quickly for me to follow. All of a sudden, I was on the floor, and Kenshin was on top of me.  
  
"How?" Was all I could say.  
  
"I'm fast, that I am." He said standing and helping me up. "I did not mean to startle you."  
  
"No one ever does." I said.  
  
"Practicing your fighting skills?" He inquired.  
  
"Yes. You?"  
  
"I do not know any martial arts. I can use a bokken fairly well though." He smiled, "Would you like to go out for some lunch?" That was random question...  
  
"Why not." I said, but then realized how sweaty, and probably smelly I was. "Can we stop at my apartment quickly so I can take a short shower?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a shower I dressed in jeans and a pink tank top. I slipped on flip flops, and was ready to go. Kenshin, dressed in his sweat pants and t- shirt, commented that I looked great. It was a fairly simple outfit, but I accepted the compliment anyway. He took me to a Thai restaurant. It wasn't really formal, so they didn't care what we wore. The food was really good, and Kenshin mentioned that he used to cook at the restaurant. It explained how everyone there seemed to know him. I told him that he'd have to cook for me one day. I meant it. I can't cook; he can cook. It sounded like a good idea to me. We had reached dessert, and it had all turned out really great. If I may remind you of the last time I thought things were going great...  
  
"Would you like to try some?" I offered. Kenshin hadn't ordered anything for dessert, so I felt compelled to share.  
  
"No thanks Miss Kaoru." He smiled.  
  
"I insist it's really good."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"I don't believe you, but whatever."  
  
"Um... Miss Kaoru." He said after a couple minutes of silence  
  
"Yes Kenshin?"  
  
"I'm going to the Kamiya dojo next weekend."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I would like you to accompany me. If you want to that is." Kenshin stared down at his lap. He was really embarrassed. It was adorable how shy he could be, but no matter how cute he was there was no way I'd go with him. No way in hell.  
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin, but I'm busy next weekend." I apologized.  
  
"Oh. It's ok. I just thought you would like to see your family, but if you are busy perhaps another time."  
  
"Perhaps." I said finishing off my dessert.  
  
"How are you related again?" Kenshin knew I hadn't told him. He was trying to trick me. I'm not that easy to fool.  
  
"I never told you." I said, "Ready to go?"  
  
"You refuse to tell me?" He looked hurt. Why?  
  
"Yes I do." I gave him a sad smile. The past belonged in the past. I did not want for it to be brought into the light.  
  
"I suppose Sano can come with me."  
  
"You two are really close."  
  
"We're best friends, and roommates. We've got a strong bond that most friendships lack, that they do."  
  
"You're very wise, too wise for your age. You look 18, but you have to be older. 24?"  
  
"28." He said chuckling softly at my dropped jaw.  
  
"You're joking right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh my gosh! I would have never guessed!" Kenshin 28? No way. No friggin way.  
  
"I would place you at 25." He said squinting at me.  
  
"26. You were close though." I beamed at him. Jeez, I'm sure I must look like a dork smiling like that, but I can't help it. His age was a complete surprise; it was so unexpected.  
  
"I know where we should go now, that I do!" Kenshin said smiling widely. What was he up to?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed watching the many butterflies fly around. Kenshin had taken me to a special spot in the park that was full of butterflies. The colors danced around me on little wings. I might not be a very girly girl, but this was breath taking. "Thank you." I turned to Kenshin, who seemed to have been staring at me instead of the butterflies fluttering around. My face turned red, and I averted my eyes from his beautiful lavender eyes. I changed from a sitting position to a lying down one on the grass. My body stretched out and relaxed.  
  
"I knew you would love it." Kenshin said looking down at me. He was sitting next to me Indian style.  
  
"I'm glad you took me here."  
  
"Me too." He smiled. He turned to watch the butterflies, and this time I was the one to study him. He sat relaxed, his thick red hair in a low ponytail, the hair shined brightly in the sunlight. He looked so calm and peaceful. He looked his age for some reason. Noble, mature; kind. He had a calming presence that just made me want to stare forever. I was jealous of how carefree he seemed, while I was stuck in a world of spinning and confusion. I wanted to steal his peace. Take it for myself. Before I realized what I was doing I was sitting up next to him, still staring intently. He turned his head and smiled at me. I want his peace. I want his humbleness, his calmness, the security in his arms; I want...him? My lips brushed his gently. I pulled back slowly looking into his face. He was shocked, but I just smiled at him. I was drunk off of his kiss. It wasn't even a real kiss, our lips barely touched, but somehow I felt light as air. I laid back down on the grass, and stared up at the butterflies. Today was a good day.  
  
~~~PREVIEW: My eyes widened with shock. How the hell did he know my name, wait, how did he know where I lived? My mouth hung open, and I gaped at him. I recovered as quickly as I could, and swept my leg under his legs. He fell to the ground, and I shut the door before he could stand. 3 words vibrated through my head as I leaned against the door to my apartment, 'what the fuck?' 


	12. Goodbye Eduardo

A week had passed and surprising enough nothing had happened. NOTHING. I was unbelievably bored. Big J had disappeared, Misao had suddenly become really busy, Kenshin was avoiding me, Soujiro was pissed as hell at me, and still searching for Saitoh, Arturo was. who cares where Arturo was; I didn't give a damn where Aoshi was either. The only person I saw was Sano, and he was leaving today to go to my parent's dojo an hour and a half away. Life sucks. Here I am sitting in shorts and a t-shirt eating Trix cereal at 3 in the afternoon. Can you say pathetic? Someone rang my doorbell. My eyes glittered with anticipation. I was so bored I would welcome any distraction at all. I hopped up happily to answer the door. "Coming!" I yelled. I was smiling like a dope, hoping it was Kenshin, or at least Sano. Hell, anyone would be great!  
  
"Hola." Arturo said the moment the door was open. I tried to close it in his face, but he pushed it open. "You don't want to see me Kaoru?" He asked. My eyes widened with shock. How the hell did he know my name, wait, how did he know where I lived? My mouth hung open, and I gaped at him. I recovered as quickly as I could, and swept my leg under his legs. He fell to the ground, and I shut the door before he could stand. 3 words vibrated through my head as I leaned against the door to my apartment, 'what the fuck?' I knew I said anyone would be great, but. "Open the door chica." It was a bit muffled, but I could still hear him.  
  
"What happened to 'senorita'?" I called back.  
  
"Does it matter which one?" I could almost feel him shrug through the door.  
  
"The hell do you want Arturo?"  
  
"Eduardo." He corrected. He was really pissing me off.  
  
"Does it matter which one?" I retorted.  
  
"Let me in." He ignored my remark. That ass.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Let me in Kaoru."  
  
"How the hell do you know my name?"  
  
"Let me in so I can tell you. I mean no harm." I snorted at him. Sure he meant no harm. No harm my ass.  
  
"One second." I had to let him in. I had questions, and he had answers. Simple. I just needed a gun or a knife, and then he could come in. Still simple? Not really. I marched into my room, changed into some jeans, and picked up the sword I normally wore on my back. It took me ten minutes to change, and put on the sword, but he could wait. I walked back to the door, feeling more confident, and opened it. To my surprise standing next to Art.Eduardo. was Sano. Sano was glaring a hole into Eduardo, but Eduardo was smiling at me.  
  
"It seems your friend came to the door while I was waiting for you." Eduardo said walking in. I didn't even invite him in yet. He just walked in. Oh, Sano just loved that. He opened his mouth to protest, but I dragged him into my apartment, and pulled him into my bedroom.  
  
"Who is he?" Sano said angrily. I don't know why exactly he was so angry, but I could guess.  
  
"Eduardo, a co-worker. I wasn't expecting him. He just popped up." I shrugged.  
  
"He's the guy from the super market. His name's Eduardo?!?! What kind of name is that?" Sano scowled.  
  
"A Hispanic one."  
  
"Thank you Kaoru." He said sarcastically. "I don't like him. If you want I'll kick him out." He looked hopeful. I guess he got bad vibes from Eduardo. Either that or he was being over protective, like a big brother. I'd call it cute if it wasn't so annoying.  
  
"It's fine." I smiled, "Now why are you here?"  
  
"Me and Kenshin are about to hit the road. This is your last chance Jou- chan. You comin?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Busy right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Oh yeah, you look real busy."  
  
"Sano." I said angrily. Is he implying that I'm staying behind because of Eduardo? I hope for his sake he's not.  
  
"Whatever. It's you're life. I'm gonna go." He said turning to the door. Once out into my living room he yelled bye to me, ignored Eduardo, and left. I was pissed at Sano, but I also managed to miss him too. Talk about talent.  
  
"Your friend doesn't like me much." Eduardo said.  
  
"I don't like you much." I glared at him. What if Sano told Kenshin that Eduardo was here? Grrr, it was all Eduardo's fault. All of it.  
  
"I suppose so." He smiled shrugging.  
  
"You wanted to come inside, now you're inside. How do you know my name?"  
  
"I found out."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Finding out is what I do."  
  
"Why the hell do you even care who I really am?"  
  
" It's not me, it's Big J."  
  
"Big J?" My face paled. That's how Big J got my number. Eduardo. In an instant my sword was in my hand. There was fire in my eyes as I stared at Eduardo. I am not a person that is fond of being betrayed.  
  
"Calm down Kaoru." He said backing up.  
  
"Shut up." I said my voice trembling with anger. He had probably purposely kept me distracted at the club, it was also probably his fault why I couldn't find Big J, and then he has the audacity to come to my home and tell me that he's betrayed me. That idiot.  
  
"It's not as it seems, let me explain."  
  
"I said shut up."  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
"Do not say my name." I growled.  
  
"Senorita, I haven't given him anything." He was backing up slowly.  
  
"Then explain how he had my number."  
  
"That I did give him, but I had to or he would have killed me. He likes to check out everyone around him; usually he gets me to do it, but I didn't want to hand you over to him. He said he'd slice my throat if I didn't give him a file on you. The next day I told him that all I could find was your phone number and name, and I gave it to him."  
  
"The club, what the fuck was that? A set up?"  
  
"He wanted me to take you there so he could question you. He wanted to see what you'd say, and then check it against the file he expected me to give him."  
  
"So you haven't given him a file on me yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you planning on giving it to him?"  
  
"No." I lowered my sword. So he wasn't too bad of a traitor in the end I guess.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome." He smiled, "I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"He will come after me, he has paid me in advanced, and I have not produced anything but your number and your name. I was hoping that you would have killed him by now, I had not expected him to depart from my club so early. He is impatient. He will also come for you soon. It won't take him long to get someone else to deliver a file on you. He has your name now, so he'll have everything soon enough. Nothing near what I have, but enough to get you killed. You realize the fact that you have no job, and yet you have money will raise suspicions in him?"  
  
" Yes, I do." Eduardo shrugged, and even though it didn't really matter, I just had to ask, "Why are you helping me?"  
  
"Because Senorita, because." He pulled a thick file out of his jacket, and placed it on my coffee table. He smiled a sad smile, and left. I had a feeling it would probably be the last time I'd see him again. Can't say I was sad, but then again, can't say I was happy either. I never did find out the mystery of Eduardo. Arturo. whoever he is.  
  
~~~PREVIEW: Everything about me was sitting all nice and neat in a folder. I shuddered. It made me feel vulnerable for some reason. I hated it. Did I want to read it? No. Should I read it? Probably. Will I read it? Yes. Damn it. 


	13. Questions but no answers

Ahhh this is almost done!!! There's about 3 more chapters after this. I'm really sad and surprised that this fic didn't do as well as Love Rush, considering that it's written a whole lot better. Anyway, I want to tahnk those people that have been reviewing. I'm glad you guys like this fic, I like it too ~_^ Oh, BTW, MERRY FRIGGIN CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, you think you could get me a Kenshin for X-mas? Maybe a Sano? No? *lip trembles* ohhhh please?????????? *mutter* bastards *mutter*  
  
I sat on my couch for half an hour staring at the manila folder on my coffee table. It was thick, really thick. Was that all me? I wondered. For some reason, I didn't want to open it. Eduardo had had my file. He'd been reading it, and who knows how long he's had it. Everything about me was sitting all nice and neat in a folder. I shuddered. It made me feel vulnerable for some reason. I hated it. Did I want to read it? No. Should I read it? Probably. Will I read it? Yes. Damn it. I was about to open it when my doorbell rang. For a second I wondered if Eduardo forgot to tell me something. I went for the door without asking whom it was, and swung it open. It was Aoshi. Could life get anymore annoying?  
  
"What do you want?" I said dryly. I still need a good way to kill him, and a good enough reason that won't anger Soujiro. Until I can find one he's going to have to live. Pity.  
  
"What did you do with Eduardo?" His face was calm, but his eyes were angry.  
  
"You know Eduardo?" I couldn't stop the shock from showing on my face.  
  
"What... did... you... do... with... him?" He said it slowly, stressing each word. He was really pissed. Why?  
  
"I'm... not... deaf..." I said, mocking him, my face blank.  
  
"Answer the damn question!"  
  
"I didn't do shit with him. How do you know him?"  
  
"You did something Kaoru. I know you did."  
  
"Aoshi what the hell does he mean to you?"  
  
"He was my best spy Kaoru, and because of you he's gone. Now tell me what happened, and where he went." He was speaking through clenched teeth. Geez for Aoshi to be this angry Eduardo must have been really good at his job. Wait, rewind, Eduardo was working for Aoshi?  
  
"He works for you?"  
  
"Yes. He was close to being even better than Misao at gathering information. I can't afford to lose him. Where did he go?"  
  
"Misao?" Now I was plain lost. Misao gathered info? I know he got her involved with a gang, but I'd never really BELIEVED it until now. The scary part is, according to him, she was good.  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"Don't know. He just left." I shrugged.  
  
"This is all your fault."  
  
"All my fault? The hell did I do?!?!"  
  
"Everything." Aoshi said, and stomped out of my apartment. I guess it was a stupid thing for me to ask, "The hell did I do?" because Eduardo was running away to help me, so basically it was my fault. I guess I was also being unfair to Aoshi by not telling him what happened, but Aoshi is not currently my favorite person. So, he can find out on his own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Misao?" I had finally been able to get a hold of Misao, and we were eating dinner together. The odd thing was that I was the one initiating conversation. Misao was usually talking her head off. Lately she was quiet and lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" She looked up from twirling the same chunk of spaghetti around her fork that she had been playing with for the past five minutes.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What have you been up to? Every time I call you're busy doing something."  
  
"Just trying to throw my Kunai."  
  
"You still can't do it."  
  
"Nope. I quit 5 years ago, and now that I'm trying again it's like my arms refuse to listen to my brain."  
  
"What's with the sudden urge to throw them again?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"You're lying. What happened between you and Aoshi?"  
  
"Nothing happened." Her eyes hardened. She was really unhappy with me. She was never this angry with me. It was only when Aoshi's name was brought up in conversation.  
  
"Misao, today he was angry at me, and he was rambling on about something. Next thing I know he mentions you being one of the best at gathering information. Can you explain that?"  
  
"You know I was in a gang for a while."  
  
"I know, but you didn't tell me you were good at it."  
  
"Well now you know. Happy?"  
  
"No. I realized that I don't know anything about this gang thing. About you and Aoshi. Tell me. It won't hurt as much if you let someone in you know."  
  
"What about you, huh? I don't know what you're doing with Aoshi now, I don't know where exactly you work, and I know nothing of your past. Did you know Sano came up to me laughing saying how Kenshin hates being dragged to clubs, and asked me how I got you to go to a club? I never took you to a club. When did you go to a club? When did this happen? I know nothing about you. You want answers? Well so do I."  
  
"I can't." I said quietly. She had a point.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Too painful."  
  
"Kaoru, if what I ask you is to hard to answer, then what makes you think what you ask me won't be just as hard?" Misao was dead serious. Her mouth was in a tight line, her eyes frustrated and sad. I'd never seen her like that. It scared me. Things were becoming way too crazy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I got home there was a message on my machine, wait, two messages. Me, miss popular. The first one I wasn't expecting at all. Soujiro gave me another assignment. That's strange, especially after he told me that after Big J I'd be doing nothing but Battosai. Anyway, he had to give the mayor his money back since we weren't able to kill Big J. No problem. Money is money. There's always more somewhere. You just gotta know where to look.  
  
The second message turned out to be even more unexpected. Not only was it unexpected, but it was also nerve racking. Should I return the call?  
  
"Your friends are here Kaoru. I was actually hoping you would come with them, but you did not. I cannot blame you. Your father would have thrown a fit. You know how excited he can get. Anyway, your friends are asking questions. I don't know how to answer them, as I don't know what you have told them so far. Call me, sweetheart. Call really late. Your father will be too lazy to answer the phone then so I'm guaranteed to answer. I've got to go. Be good. Talk to you later. Love you, bye." Mom...  
  
Oh, and by the way, the folder is still sitting untouched on my coffee table.  
  
~~~PREVIEW: "You don't mean that, do you?" My voice sounded small and distant. How could she say that? She didn't reply. I heard her say something muffled. Someone had probably entered the room. Probably dad. But then there was the distinct sound of a... gun shot? "Mom?" 


	14. Kidnapped

OHHHHHHH THE END IS NEAR!!!!!!!!!!! Craziness. I've been working on this story for forever! I don't think I'll ever get sick of this fic, it is my fav so far. Once this is done I'm putting out another FY fic, but after that one I'm putting out a Sailor Moon fic, so if your fans of either one CHECK ME OUT! WOOOO. Ok, so two more chaps!! AHHH! Can u believe it? I sure can't. I wish it didn't have to end. Be warned though, the ending is a super huge cliffie. Like HUGE! So yes there will be a sequel. Yes I am working on it, and it will come out maybe a month or two after this is done. I'M SO SORRY! I know Lena will kill me. *Sigh* didn't mean to make this so damn good! ~_^ I may not have many reviews (ok so all I have is Lena), but I'm still going to post this. I can't not continue this. It's almost done for Christ sakes! So, yeah. Please, please, please review cuz it sux when no one does, but either way I'm still going to post. Anyhoo.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a friggin thing. How sad. I feel so. so. POOR! *Sob*  
  
"Hello." I said quietly into the phone. I hadn't talked to my mom in 5 years. What the hell was I to say?  
  
"Kao-chan!" My mother squealed, "I'm so glad you called. How are you, honey?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mom. Same as ever I guess."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Where is everybody?" I didn't want to talk if my dad would accidentally walk into the conversation. My dad and I weren't currently on good terms, if you know what I mean.  
  
"Your father is doing some late night practicing in the dojo; knowing him he'll be practicing for the next hour or so. The boys went out into town. They should be back in an hour, which gives us plenty of time to talk."  
  
"How have you been Mom? How's business?"  
  
"It's great. A lot has happened since you left. We have more students than we know what to do with."  
  
"Is Akira in town too?"  
  
"Yes he is. He missed you so much when you left 5 years ago. He really hasn't been the same, but he's getting better now."  
  
"I'm glad. The two of us were going nowhere anyway."  
  
"You could have gone somewhere if you wanted to."  
  
"Mom..." I made sure that my voice was just cold enough to tell her to stay away from that subject, and thankfully she got the hint.  
  
"Alright, we'll let's get down to business. What have you told them, Kaoru?"  
  
"Just that I'm related to you."  
  
"You told them I'm your mother. Ok, and is that all?"  
  
"I didn't tell them that you're my mother. I said you were a relative. That's it."  
  
"Why didn't you say I was your mother?"  
  
"I just don't like people bringing up the past. I don't like to talk about it."  
  
"Child, are you ashamed of your past?" She was getting angry with me. My mom wasn't normally an angry woman, but I still should have expected it. 5 years is a damn long time.  
  
"I'm not a child." I said quietly.  
  
"Oh yes you are! There is nothing wrong with your past. Why hide it?"  
  
"I'm not hiding it."  
  
"Then what are you doing?"  
  
"Does it matter, mom?"  
  
"Fine. Whatever you say Kaoru. I'm too old to argue with such a stubborn child."  
  
"I'm not a child." I repeated.  
  
"Well, you sure whine like one!"  
  
"Mom, look, I got to go. Just don't tell Kenshin and Sano anything ok?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"The only reason why I didn't tell them when they first asked was because I knew you would be angry with me, but now I realize that I don't care if your angry. Kaoru I will not lie for you so that you can burry the past. Yutaro wouldn't want you to."  
  
"How do you know what he would want?" I asked; before she could respond the doorbell rang, and I told her to hang on for a second. It was Misao and Yahiko. Why the hell were they here?  
  
"You're busy?" Misao said quietly. She looked really sad, and I didn't have to heart to ask her to come back later. Plus, I was almost done talking to my mom. I'd just have to pick my words carefully.  
  
"No, come in." I held open the door for her, and after closing the door went back to the phone. "Mom, I've got to go, but I'll call you back."  
  
"No need to call me back. I'll talk to you again in 5 years." She was still angry. Great, just great.  
  
"Don't be angry please."  
  
"It's too late for you to say please Kaoru. Now, I'll leave you so you can do whatever it is you do."  
  
"Fine mom, bye."  
  
"Have fun killing." Her voice was dripping with anger and sarcasm. It took all my control not to let the tears that were stinging in the back of my eyes fall, but I guess the hurt showed on my face because Misao was looking at me with concern in her eyes. Yahiko wasn't paying any attention at all.  
  
"You don't mean that, do you?" My voice sounded small and distant. How could she say that? She didn't reply. I heard her say something muffled. Someone had probably entered the room. Probably dad. But then there was the distinct sound of a... gun shot? "Mom?" My voice shook with panic. The hell was that?  
  
"Mom, what's happening?" I asked. Misao stood next to me. She was questioning me with her eyes, but all my attention was on the phone.  
  
"If you wanna see your parents again, then you might wanna come for a little visit before it's too late." A thick deep voice threatened. Some guy with a gun was holding my parents hostage. I was so angry I had to fight to hold back a string of curses. He was going to die if he hurt my parents.  
  
"Don't you dare..." Before I could finish my sentence, the phone went dead, and all I heard was dial tone.  
  
"What happened?" Misao asked. Yahiko looked just as questioning. Looks like he had finally decided to pay attention.  
  
"Nothing, I got to go." I grabbed my purse, and rushed for the door.  
  
"Not until you tell me what happened to your mom. I can help."  
  
"Misao, I don't have time to explain. I got to go."  
  
"We can help." Yahiko said his hand holding onto my arm; fingers digging into my skin.  
  
"No, you can't. Let me go Yahiko!" I warned.  
  
"We're coming with you."  
  
"No you're not." I yanked my arm back. Where his fingers had clung to my skin was red finger marks.  
  
"Yes we are." Misao said snatching my car keys, which I had forgotten to pick up from the kitchen, and marched out the front door. I followed behind mentally cursing her. Great, just great.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ride was long and quiet. A normally hour and a half drive was 45 minutes. Yahiko cheered me on, while Misao prayed we wouldn't crash. I'd have laughed if I weren't so worried about my parents. The moment we reached the dojo I rushed out of the car yelling "Mom!" but no one answered. I ran into my house and everything was thrown around. Vases were broken, tables tipped over; chairs thrown across the room. It was horrible. Misao and Yahiko were right behind me, their mouths were gaping, and their faces were full of shock. After searching the house, the only place left to look was the dojo. The dojo, unlike the house, was immaculate. Nothing was out of place. However, in the middle of the floor was a note. I picked up the note, and began to read.  
  
Roxanne,  
Or should I call you Kaoru? You have lied to me. Now, we have to have a little talk. I have your parents, and if you want them back then your going to have to cooperate. At 12:30 AM go to the bridge. I'll be waiting.  
Love,  
Big J  
  
"What's it say?" Misao asked.  
  
"He took them." I was trembling. I was pissed. "I will not lose another person I love." I growled. I was not going to let anyone hurt them. Somewhere, however, under that anger was fear. What if he killed them? No. I won't allow it. Never.  
  
"Someone took your mom?" Yahiko asked angrily. His mom had been killed when he was a kid, and I guess this struck a chord.  
  
"Not just anybody." I checked my watch. I had an hour before I was to meet Big J, and I was going to be prepared. I kept a spare set of weapons in my car for emergencies. Well, now was definitely an emergency. I walked out of the dojo, ignoring Yahiko and Misao's questions. I was walking to my car when I saw Kenshin, Sano, and Akira walking in laughing like idiots. I glared at the trio, and as soon as they saw me they stopped laughing.  
  
"Kaoru? You're back." Akira blinked making sure that I was real, and once he realized I was in the flesh, he ran and hugged me, but I didn't hug back. "What's wrong?" He asked pulling back from me.  
  
"Where were you?" My eyes were hard and angry.  
  
"We went out on the town. Why? What happened?"  
  
"You should have been here. You should have protected them!" I yelled.  
  
"What happened?" He asked shocked. He whipped his head around surveying the area, and then ran off into the house, and eventually came back, "Where did they go?"  
  
"I trusted you to take care of them." I scowled, ignoring his question. "This is all your fault!" I yelled, and a tear ran down my cheek. Jesus, I was angry. He promised me he'd take care of them. He told me he'd protect my family while I was gone, but he didn't. He didn't help at all!  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry." He was shaken, and on the verge of tears, and I realized that my parents were just like parents to him too. It really wasn't his fault. He wasn't their babysitter. Plus, if he had been at home he might have been taken as well. My anger subsided, and I swiped the tear from my face. "I didn't mean that Akira." I said quietly, "I just need someone to blame. It's my fault, and I didn't want it to be. Forgive me." Akira nodded, and quietly asked, for the second time, "What happened?"  
  
"I was talking to mom when I heard a gun shot in the background." Everyone's eyes widened, "Someone came on the phone and threatened me. They told me to come get my parents."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya are your parents?" Sano asked. He stared incredulously.  
  
"Yeah. The kidnappers left a note telling me to meet them."  
  
"Why you Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Does it matter?" I shrugged. That seemed to be the question everyone was asking lately. Does it matter? Does anything ever matter? The answer is: always. Even so, we keep asking, hoping that one day the answer just might change.  
  
"Yes." Everyone said in unison.  
  
"I guess the only answer is because it's my fault. It just is, and I'm sorry, but I have to go." I said moving to go to my car.  
  
"You can not go alone." Akira grabbed my arm. Why is it that recently EVERYONE seems to be grabbing my arm?  
  
"I'm the only one who can save them." I protested.  
  
"You and what army?" Sano snorted.  
  
"Just me." I glared. My anger was flaring up again. I didn't have time for this. I had to change into fighting clothes, and get my weapons on. I pulled my arm out of Akira's hand. "I need to go, now."  
  
"What are you going to do, ask politely if they'll return your parents?" Yahiko yelled.  
  
"No, I'm going to take back my parents, one way or another." I said through clenched teeth.  
  
"It could be dangerous, Jou-chan. If you go, I go with you." Sano said pounding his fist into his palm.  
  
"I'm going too." Misao said brandishing her Kunai.  
  
"You can't even throw them." I said dryly.  
  
"I'm sure I can work something out under pressure." She winked.  
  
"Hey, if they get to go, then I go." Yahiko said, "I've been learning how to fight for two years now. I'm not amazing, but I can help."  
  
"I'm coming too." Akira chimed in, "I promised you I'd protect them."  
  
"I will protect you and your parents, that I will." Kenshin said his eyes swirled golden violet.  
  
Everyone wanted to help, but I couldn't let them. I couldn't let them possibly die. My death is one thing, but theirs... no.  
  
"I appreciate your kindness, but I can't take you with me. I need to get ready to go." I went to my car, and took out a black duffle bag.  
  
"What's in there?" Akira asked coming to look inside.  
  
"Everything I need." I moved into the house, and went into an empty room. Soon I'd have to go. Soon I'd have to save my parents. And soon, Big J was going to die. Painfully.  
  
~~~PREVIEW: The anticipation I felt was exhilarating, but underneath it there was still fear. Fear that I was being arrogant. That I would not return. I would make sure my parents would, but my life was not a sure bet. 


	15. Cold

OHH SO CLOSE TO THE END!!!!! The next chapter is the last. I just want to again say that there WILL be a sequel, and I'm really working on it. It looks pretty bad so far tho *frown*. I'm working hard to fix it. I've been cutting a lot, and trying to piece together a good plot. What's hard is keeping consistent with her personality and blah, so yeah. It might be a while before I put it out, which will bug the hell out of everyone, but I can't help it. I'm just trying to make it good. So go enjoy the chapter, and remember that the last chap comes out next weekend.  
  
Disclaimer: To own or not to own? That is the question! I would pick to own any day, but I don't think the current owner would like that. =(  
  
~You act like you don't care, but inside it bothers you. As you fall in the  
abyss, the wind licks at your wounds. You wrap your arms around you. So  
cold~  
  
I slid on my gloves, and I was ready to go. I was going to wear pants, but I wanted a certain look tonight. So, I was happy with myself for packing 3 different outfits. Hey, a girl's got to have choices. Thus, I ended up wearing this: A black skirt that came to my knees with slits that were dangerously high, a black tank top, my boots (of course), and my black gloves. I wore my normal sword on my back, the knives in my boots, and I had a knife strapped to each thigh. I also had two guns swinging at my sides in their holsters. I wasn't a gun person, but that didn't mean I didn't use them. I was going to hide all my weapons, but what's the point? I didn't care tonight. I put my hair in a high ponytail, and put on some red lipstick. I looked like a killer, I am a killer; let's hope Big J gets the message and releases my parents without me having to do any dirty work. Just as I was about to walk out my phone rang, and the ever-popular Soujiro was the person calling. I walked outside cradling the phone in my hands, and everyone was sitting on the porch as quiet as the dead, they all turned to look at me, and for the millionth time for the night jaws dropped. I think Kenshin's actually hit the floor.  
  
"Sou-san, what's up?"  
  
"I've found Saitoh. Aoshi and I are going to visit him. Do you wish to come?"  
  
"No. I'm busy."  
  
"I thought I told you not to go out much. You must be careful. We don't know when Battosai will show up."  
  
"Look Soujiro, my parents just got kidnapped by Big J, so excuse me for not playing it safe. I have family to save."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"Eduardo told him about me somewhat involuntarily, and so he's arranged a little meeting with me."  
  
"Does he know you're an assassin?"  
  
"No, but he'll know when I get there and shoot him." I smirked. I had never wanted to kill someone so badly. The anticipation I felt was exhilarating, but underneath it there was still fear. Fear that I was being arrogant. That I would not return. I would make sure my parents would, but my life was not a sure bet.  
  
"Kaoru, keep your cover."  
  
"Why? There's no point in it tonight. Him and his 4 bodyguards are going down, Soujiro. Tonight." I hung up on him. He'd get over it.  
  
"Kaoru??? What are you wearing?" Misao stared at me with wide eyes.  
  
"I can move better now, and look like a bad ass. I need to make an impression tonight." I said knowingly.  
  
"An impression? You look more like a slut. I refuse to let you wear that!" Akira said standing.  
  
"Akira, don't call me that again. Got it?" I said moving past him to my car, but my phone rang yet another time!  
  
"Hello." I said as I answered my phone again. Talk about being popular.  
  
"Kaoru." The voice said, and I knew I knew that voice, but I just couldn't remember from where. After a few seconds of silence, I finally realized who it was.  
  
"Ale?" I questioned.  
  
"Arturo told me to tell you not to kill Big J."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If he dies, then it won't get better, but rather worse. Oye Senorita, when you find out who Big J is, control your temper, and let him live. Once you retrieve your parents run, hard and fast."  
  
"How do you know about all of this? Why didn't he tell me this would happen when I talked to him? Why am I being kept in the dark? And what do you mean when I find out who he is?"  
  
"You'll understand. Arturo sends one more message, tiene cuidado mi amore." (be careful my love)  
  
"Huh?" I said to dial tone. Why does everyone enjoy hanging up on me?!?!?!  
  
"Where did you get such weapons?" Kenshin asked, as I glared at my phone.  
  
"Weapon's R Us." I said sarcastically, clipping the phone onto my skirt.  
  
"Jou-chan you're different from when you went inside. Cold. The hell happened? And who were you talking to? The guy who did this is a guy named Big J?" Sano said asking three-four questions in a row. Maybe if he'd ask one at a time I'd answer. Don't I sound like a hypocrite? I did just asked Ale about a million questions at once.  
  
"Nothing happened Sano. I've just realized that I don't have to pretend anymore. This is the real me. Deal with it." I shrugged.  
  
"This is not the real you. The girl I knew before, that was the real you. The girl I fell in love with." Akira walked up to me cupping my cheek in his hand.  
  
"I've changed Akira. You don't know me anymore. Hell, I barely know me. Look, I've got to go. I'll be fine."  
  
"Do you really plan on using those?" He lightly touched the butt of a gun.  
  
"If need be." I drew back from him, and smiled sadly. "If I get hurt then it's one thing, but all of you are a different story. Misao," She looked up at me, "You wanted to know what I do for a living. I'm an assassin. You were friends with a killer and didn't even know. I'm sorry for lying. I've always been too good at lying if you ask me. I just wanted to tell you, so if I don't come back then you'll at least know the truth."  
  
"You will come back Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said; he seemed so sure, so confident.  
  
"I may not. My parents will, I swear it, but I can't promise that I'll return."  
  
"Then I will make you promise." Sano looked just as determined as Kenshin. I felt like saying thank you, felt like giving in to false hope, but I can't make a promise that I know I can't keep.  
  
"I've been doing this for a long time. There is no way to predict what the outcome will be."  
  
"So how do you know your parents will make it back?" Yahiko had finally said something.  
  
"Because they have to. They just have to." I looked away. I was supposed to be the badass assassin, and assassins aren't supposed to cry.  
  
"Yet you don't hold the same confidence in your own life?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I'm not like you Kenshin. Not innocent and pure. I wish I was, I really do, but I've done too much; seen too much. I can't linger in false hope. I can't lie to myself."  
  
"And this is not lying to yourself?" Kenshin moved towards me, and gestured to my outfit.  
  
"No." I said firmly.  
  
"I don't believe you Miss Kaoru, that I do not." Kenshin reached back into his hair, and pulled it out of the ponytail. He held out the elastic he used for his hair, and waited for me to take it.  
  
"What's this for?" Why did this feel so familiar?  
  
"Promise to return it to me." My hands clutched at the elastic, as the dream I had surged into memory. What does this mean? (A/N: remember when Kaoru gave Kenshin her ribbon...)  
  
"Return it to you?" I said incredulously.  
  
"Promise me you will."  
  
"I promise." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. The hell was I saying? I shouldn't be promising him this! Somehow I just couldn't take back the promise, so I turned and walked away. Walked away from the confusion. Walked from confusion to duty because oddly enough, I'd rather face the job at hand then my feelings. Funny how I call it a job. What was personal half an hour ago was now a job. I never noticed it before, but I guess after I changed my clothes I was acting. strange. How did Sano phrase it? Cold?  
  
~I keep turning round. The walls are crashing down. The sound is fading  
out. I'm falling to the ground~  
  
~~~PREVIEW: "This syringe in my hand contains a memory eraser. If you allow me to have you then I'll allow your precious parents to live. It's a good trade," Big J looked Kaoru straight in the eyes. 


	16. Goodbye Kaoru

I love all of you. Thank you so much for reading. I want to give a special thanx to Kakarlena. She's my homie! Haha. She's also my constantly reviewing friend, which is sooo cool! Anyway, I realize that this fic didn't do as well as I thought it would. Still, I'm so happy. Yes there will be a sequel. LOL. I kno I've mentioned this a million times, but trust me, you're going to hate me for ending this way. In a few weeks I'll try and put it out. It needs so much work, and I've been working on it for forever too! Grr. Anyway, if u want me to e-mail u when I start posting the sequel then leave ur e-mail address in a review. Also, soon I'm going to put out another FushigiYuugi fic. =). Well, here it is, my second complete fic. YAYAYAY!  
  
~Life. Is Life really the reality we see? Can we escape it's troubles  
without escaping it joys?~  
  
I walked down the path towards the bridge. It was so close that I could see many people standing on it, and I again started to doubt if I would survive. I wasn't nervous about it, just kind of scared at the thought that I didn't really care. I reached the bridge after what seemed like an eternity. Standing on the bridge was Big J, his 4 bodyguards, a tall female with long black hair and a suit case in her hands, two men who looked to be there for no reason at all, and lastly there were two men holding guns to the heads of my parents, who had been gagged. I silently praised God that they were still alive.  
  
"You were nearly late." Big J said, his eyes wide with amusement.  
  
"But I wasn't. What's your point?" I said calmly, almost nonchalantly.  
  
"You look great. Kaoru," He laughed. "I was going to ask you what it was you did for a living since my sources said you didn't have a job and yet you had a steady income. Now that I see those lovely guns by your side there's no need to ask. Who sent you to kill me?"  
  
"None of your damn business."  
  
"I suggest you cooperate before one of your beloved parents loses their lives."  
  
"You wouldn't dare." My eyes narrowed.  
  
"Oh, I really really would." He smiled.  
  
"Who are you? Who are you really? What does the J stand for?"  
  
"My real name. Sweetheart, why do you even care?"  
  
"I'd rather call you by your real name. Big J is the most fucked up name I've ever heard. Who came up with the name, a three year old?" I said dryly. The amusement died in his eyes, which were now cold and hard. I had spoiled his fun. Boo hoo.  
  
"You better shut that little mouth of yours if you want them to see tomorrow." He jerked a finger at my parents.  
  
"They will see tomorrow. I'll make sure of it." I said still talking in an even voice. I felt like yelling, I felt like crying, I felt like... killing.  
  
"You think you can save them?" His face lit up again.  
  
"I will save them."  
  
"You and what army?" Didn't someone ask me that already? I opened my mouth to say "Me," but was interrupted.  
  
"This army fuck-face!" Someone yelled from behind me. I turned my head, and I saw Yahiko being hit over the head by Misao. The others with there too; sweat dropping at the scene Misao made. She was scolding Yahiko for cursing, and he was rubbing his head in pain.  
  
"God damnit! Why are you here?" Now I really wanted to cry. I can't protect all of them. What if someone... someone... no! "GO, GO NOW!" I shouted angrily.  
  
"Why turn away your friends? Afraid they might get hurt?" Big J chuckled.  
  
"Very funny. It won't be so funny once my fist collides with you face." Sano said cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Zanza. Didn't I employ you at one point?" Big J smiled at Sano. Everyone stopped, and turned to look at Sano. Sano looked just as clueless as us.  
  
"No." Sano said unsure. It sounded more like a question than a statement.  
  
"I look different I realize, so you don't understand. My name is Jineh."  
  
"I remember you now." Sano smiled at being able to remember, but then frowned as the memory displeased him, "You didn't employ me; you tried to. You wanted me to kill, and I don't kill."  
  
"Jineh?" My memory swirl around me, things I hadn't felt for a long time resurface as I realized who he was, "Plastic surgery?" My voice sounded distant, calm, collected, almost like I was a spectator questioning the show instead of being someone in it.  
  
"Yes my darling. Works wonders."  
  
"You will fucking pay, you know that?" My eyes were blazing. This scumbag that I actually danced with, that I actually FLIRTED with was Jineh. I shivered disgusted with myself.  
  
"Come on now. Do you really think you can hurt me little girl?" Me laughed. That was the second time he had ever said that to me.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you I'm going to kill you." I hissed.  
  
"Calm down, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said from behind me. All of them were directly behind me now. All of them were looking at me like they had never seen me before, everyone except Kenshin.  
  
"No." I stepped forward, and Jineh warned me not to step forward again, but I did, and a guy rushed me. I pulled out my gun and shot him, and everyone gasped. I step over the body, but didn't move any closer when I heard a gun cock. The gun that was pointed at my father's head was going to shoot if I walked any closer. "You bastard. Let them go, and fight me like a god damn man." I yelled.  
  
"You killed one of my men with a gun. That isn't fair sport." Jineh frowned.  
  
"Fair my ass. Unless you're willing to be fair, then I'm not getting rid of anything." I re-holstered my gun, but kept my hand close just in case I needed to shoot again.  
  
"The big bad assassin can't relinquish her guns. How sad."  
  
"Don't test me Jineh. I have had it up to fucking here with you. You have no clue how long I've wanted to kill you."  
  
"You remember me little Kaoru. I was wondering when you would." He smiled.  
  
"You're a fool you know that?"  
  
"How do you know him?" Akira asked.  
  
"He killed Yutaro." I stated it as if it didn't mean much, but inside I was trying to stop a well of tears that were threatening to flow.  
  
"It was him?" Akira sounded more scared than angry, and I wanted to hurt him. How can he not be angry? Was he so cowardly that he couldn't at least be angry with the man who killed Yutaro? I was angry that Yutaro wasted his time looking up to a coward like Akira. And to think I was engaged to that coward at one point.  
  
"Who's Yutaro?" Misao asked quietly. Her eyes were probably glued to the dead body. I felt like I was responsible for this sudden lose of part of her innocence, but I'd apologize later. If I survived; if she survived; If we all survived I'd apologize to everyone, and anyone.  
  
"He WAS my brother." My hands were in fists so tight that my nails dug into my skin, probably piercing it.  
  
"Jineh-sama. Why don't we leave her alone? Nothing good can come of this." The black haired woman begged.  
  
"Shut up, Megumi. I'm having fun." Jineh smiled at me licking his lips.  
  
"Well, I'm not. Please. Let us leave."  
  
"Megumi shut your face, and hand me the serum." The black haired woman, named Megumi, opened up the suitcase, and handed him a syringe of something. He took the plastic off the needle, and tapped it lightly. "You're probably wondering what is in here." He said squirting some of the serum out.  
  
"What are you going to do to my parents?" I nearly reached for my gun, but out of nowhere I felt Kenshin hold onto my elbow making sure I didn't do anything rash. If the touch wasn't so warm and comforting I might have drawn back.  
  
"Nothing. Now to you, well, that's a different story. I propose a trade."  
  
"What do you want?" I already knew his answer, and my heart began to beat in my throat. Oh God, Oh God.  
  
"You." he sneered. Everyone around me said "No;" some even said "Hell no." I would have been touched if the situation had been different. They really cared about me.  
  
"You may not have Miss Kaoru, that you may not. If you want you may have me instead." Kenshin stepped forward a bit.  
  
"No. They may not have you!" I said angrily, stepping up so that I'd be beside Kenshin.  
  
"I don't want you anyway." Jineh said to Kenshin, but then turned his attention back to me, "This syringe in my hand contains a memory eraser. If you allow me to have you then I'll allow your precious parents to live. It's a good trade."  
  
"No it isn't." Kenshin's eyes were darkening so that they almost looked blue, and I could have sworn I saw a fleck of gold. A vision flashed before my eyes, and before I realized it I numbly mouthed Battosai. Battosai was Kenshin? Battosai was REAL? I shut my gapping mouth, and looked at the floor.  
  
"Shocked that your little boyfriend wants to save you, so badly? I can almost choke on all this lovey dovey shit." Apparently Jineh didn't find Kenshin's eye color change as anything important. He should have. My confidence renewed itself when I thought of how even if I were to lose my memory, and go with Jineh, at least Kenshin would be able to kill him. I drew the sword out of the back sheath, and held it out to Kenshin.  
  
"Take it." I ordered looking into his eyes, which widened and turned back to their normal light purple.  
  
"No, Miss Kaoru. I do not touch swords anymore. I have left that behind me. I will not kill, that I won't" Kenshin said, "And neither should you." He added in. "That man did not deserve to die. No one deserves to die. No like that. Not before their proper time."  
  
"Tell that to the mad man holding the gun to my mothers head." I pushed the sword towards him more, and he stepped back. "I don't kill for fun Kenshin. I kill because I have to, and because I need to. Because it's all I can do. Do this for me. Do this as a last wish."  
  
"A last wish? You're not seriously thinking of going to that sonovabitch, Jou-chan?" Sano yelled out.  
  
After a long silence I said, "I'm sorry." I was sorry that I was leaving, but also. I was sorry for trying to give Kenshin my sword. I placed my guns and knives and my sword onto the floor. No one was going to kill for me I realized, and for some reason I was relieved that they wouldn't. These people were not killers, fighters, yes, but not killers. They were still pure, still innocent, still untouched by the carnage that I represented, well that is if you didn't count the dead body lying behind me.  
  
"You can't go!" Misao said tears traveling down her face.  
  
"I will not let others die for me, and now I realized that I cannot make others kill for me either. I only ask that you find me. Find me and rescue me."  
  
"They won't be able to find you. Trust me." Jineh smiled, "I don't have all day. Let's go."  
  
"So Kaoru is gone I guess. Dead to the world now." I murmured, glancing at my parents. My father was obviously trying to yell no, but the gag had denied his words to be heard. The guy holding gun to his head kicked him in the back of his legs so that my dad tumbled to the floor. My mother had silent tears running down her face as she shook her head over and over again.  
  
"Don't do this." Yahiko yelled. It was the first thing he had said since he had rudely yelled out 'fuck-face' earlier.  
  
"I have to."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Yahiko looked sad and angry at the same time. He knew I was going to leave for sure. "Busu, what will I do without your ugly face around?" I smiled weakly at the 16 year old. I loved him like a brother, and even though he was a pain in the ass. I'd miss him a lot.  
  
"I don't know Yahiko. I just don't know." I turned back to Jineh, who seemed to be getting annoyed with all the sentimentality in the area. "I go with you, you leave them alone," I pointed behind me at everyone, "And they get to live." I motioned to my parents.  
  
"Deal." Jineh smiled, and I didn't trust him, but what was I supposed to do? I began to walk towards him, but Kenshin caught my arm.  
  
"I can't let you do this. I won't stand by and watch this." His eyes were frantic, and were swirling between amber and purple.  
  
"Kenshin, haven't you ever heard of fighting for life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness?" I said, my eyes begging him to understand where I was coming from. (A/N: You can thank my textbook for that line)  
  
"Yes Miss Kaoru, but not like this. It doesn't have to be like this, that it does not." He looked angry and helpless all in one. I could tell that he knew he couldn't change my mind. Funny thing, I wish he could.  
  
"I will not let anyone die because of me. I won't let them die if I have the chance to save them. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly cold. Was I wishing death upon myself in some sick twisted way? I guess I was, maybe not my physical death, but the death of Kaoru, the death of whom I am inside.  
  
"How will you protect the life of others if you lose your own in the process?" His hands flexed with the need to shake me. He looked absolutely miserable now. I don't blame him; I feel miserable too.  
  
"I don't know." I said quietly. I cupped his cheek in my hand, and kissed his other cheek. I gave him a sad smile, and he frowned back. A feeling of loneliness washed over me, and I all of a sudden felt so lost. This was probably the last time I'd see Kenshin again.  
  
I spun around, and walked towards Jineh with my head held high. Memories of everything and anything raced through my mind, all that would be gone, all the memories of pain, but also all the memories of joy, and love, and.Kenshin.  
  
For the past couple of years I asked myself if I was the bad guy or good guy. Were assassins allowed to be good guys? But here I was, walking to Jineh, walking because I was going to be the heroin today. I was going to save everybody, almost like a martyr. So, I guess I am the good guy. But if I'm supposed to be the good guy then why did I feel so bad? Why did everything feel so wrong? Why? A tear slid down my face. I didn't want to go, I didn't want to leave Kenshin and my friends behind, but I had to. Like so many say, "Life isn't fair." I don't know about you, but I really hate that saying.  
  
I stopped in front of Jineh. He lifted his hand and brushed my stray tear away. I couldn't help but flinch. I didn't want him touching me. I didn't want him near me. He smiled at my flinch, and told Megumi to "do it." The black haired woman walked over to me slowly with the syringe in her hand cradling it carefully. Once close enough she whispered "Sorry" before injecting the memory erase into my arm. I felt a sharp pain, and then it was over. At first nothing happened; then my vision began to blur a bit, and my body began to feel numb. I turned to look at Kenshin one last time. Just, one more time.  
  
~One moment, frozen in time. All is clear, yet my mind is foggy. I shift.  
My mind blurs. I take a deep breath; I hear, see, and feel nothing. My  
thoughts are empty~  
  
Wrapped in a blanket of darkness I slipped to the ground. The last thing I heard as my consciousness ebbed away was the sound of a gunshot.  
  
Good Bye Kaoru.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
